Amour, Vengeance et Survie!
by Nina59210
Summary: Bonnie a 16 ans, ses deux meilleures amies Caroline et Elena quitte la ville pour aller à Mystic Falls et ne plus jamais revenir. Deux ans et demi plus tard, elles reviennent toute bizarre... Par la suite, Bonnie sera obligée de fuir le pays, pourquoi? Couple: kENNETT, Klaroline, Bamon, Stelena, Kalijah, Mabekah .amitié: Klefan, Bonnie/Caroline. drame et humour aussi!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et **

**prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartienne **

**pas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour de Caroline**

Aujourd'hui, Bonnie se réveilla à 7 heure trente. Un peu fatigué, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvra la là, qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ? Son grand frère Adam âgé de 22 ans en pleine action avec Vicki Donovane ! Sa petite amie ! Elle referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en mettant sa main gauche devant sa bouche.

Elle était choqué, Adam aurez put être plus discret ce coup-ci !

'' Tout va bien Bonnie ? '' demanda son frère d'un ton taquin et faussement inquiet.

'' Ouais ouais, c'est bon , je vais allée me préparer dans la salle de bain des parents '' répondit-t-elle la voix un peu tremblante, pas de peur mais de colère. Son frère faisait tout pour l'embêter mais au fond, ils s'aimaient quand même.

'' D'accord '' cria-t-il a sa sœur en rigolant, '' alors, où on en était... '' chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Vicki d'une voix séduisante.

Une fois fini dans la salle de bain, Bonnie descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine. Il y avait sa mère Abby qui préparée le petit déjeuner et sa petite sœur Coline qui été assise à table. Coline était le portrait cracher de sa sœur (physiquement parlant).

'' Bonjour maman '' dit Bonnie joyeusement en faisant la bise à sa mère.

- '' Bonjour ma chéri '' répliqua Abby aussi tôt.

- '' Et moi alors ! '' se scandalisa Coline '' tu m'oublie ? ''

- '' Bien sur que non ! '' répondit-t-elle tout en faisant un câlin à sa petite sœur '' bonjour ma puce, alors tu as bien dormi ? '' demanda-t-elle.

- '' Comme un bébé ! '' répliqua la jeune sœur.

- '' Oh faite, où est papa? '' demanda la brune à sa mère.

- « Il est en voyage d'affaire. » répondit une voix un peu trop familière. Et oui, derrière elle se tenait Adam Bennette. Elle le détailla des yeux, il était grand, brun, la peau bronzé et les yeux de couleur turquoise.

- ''Tu as passés une bonne nuit ? '' demanda Coline à son seul et unique frère.

- ''Oh ouais, c'était tellement...''

- ''STOP'' coupa Bonnie ''c'est bon, on n'a pas besoin que tu détaille!'' termina-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent à table puis déjeunèrent. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Bonnie pris sa voiture et alla au lycée. Elle se gara sur le parking et sortie de sa voiture. Puis, une voie retentit derrière elle.

-'' Hé Bonnie ! '' cria une jeune fille ayant la peaux bronzé, les yeux marron comme ses cheveux et un grand sourire plein de joie en serrant son amie dans ses bras .

-'' Alors, comment sa va ?'' questionna la fille l'ère inquiète.

-'' Bien, juste mon frère et les truc habituelle. Sinon toi Chloé, sa va ? '' demanda-t-elle.

-'' Oui, c'est juste que j'étais censé retrouvée Lili devant le parking ce matin mais elle n'y était pas, donc j'ai appeler sur son portable mais elle ne répond pas ! '' expliqua Chloé très inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son amie. Bonnie pris une profonde inspiration est dit :

'' Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça Chloé, c'est vrai quoi ? Tu risque d'attraper une crise cardiaque si tu continue ! ''

'' Oui mais... ''

'' Il n'y a pas de 'mais' jeune fille. Et puis, je suis sûr que se n'ai rien de grave, on lui posera la fameuse question :

''Et toi là, sa va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au rendez-vous comme prévu ! '' dit la brune essayant d'avoir une voix masculine , dur et froide. Chloé éclata de rire.

'' Un conseille ne refait plus jamais cette voix car tu risque de me tuée moi et d'autres personnes ! '' dit Chloé tout en rigolant.

'' Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseille, après tout, je ne tient pas à être responsable de ta mort et finir en prison . '' répliqua aussitôt la brune tout en affichant un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'un seul coup, la cloche retentit tout en faisant sortir les deux jeunes filles de leur pensé.

'' Bon ben, quand faut y allé, faut y allé ! '' dit Chloé, Bonnie hocha la tête tout en regardant son amie partir en cour. Elle aussi y alla . Ah , quel horreur, je déteste les mathématique ! pensa-t-elle tout en s'asseyant . 10 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva tout essoufflé dans la classe. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, debout là devant elle se tenait Caroline Forbes, l'une de ses amie d'enfances qui avez quitter la ville i ans et demi de cela. Caroline regarda dans les yeux du professeur de mathématique et dit :

'' Je suis désolé pour mon retard, je ne dirai pas pourquoi je le suis et laissez-moi m'asseoir en paix et continuer votre cours ''dit-t-elle à madame Daner qui hocha la tête et continua son cour comme si de rien n'était pendant que Caroline alla s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre . La moitié de la classe était choqué de voir la redoutable madame Daner continuée son cour comme ça, car cette vieille peau avait la réputation d'être une horrible garce et ne perdez pas une occasion d' humilier un élève.

Après le cour terminer, elle se dirigea vers Caroline '' salut Caroline '' dit la brune tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux de revoir sa vieille amie.

'' Salut Bonnie '' répondit la blonde tout en donnant une étreinte serré à son amie heureuse de pouvoir la revoir. '' Sa va faire longtemps, comment va-tu ? '' demanda-t-elle tout en se retirant de l'étreinte pour pouvoir voir le visage de son amie. Bonnie avait ressentit un drôle de frissons en touchant la blonde mais reprit vite ses esprits.

'' Bien mais merveilleusement bien depuis que je t'ai vu franchir cette porte ! '' répondit-t-elle tout en ayant un sourire aux lèvres pour cachée son malaise.

'' O non ! '' râla Caroline tout en regardant sa montre. '' Je risque de cassé se moment important mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! '' expliqua la blonde désolé . Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle lui demanda si elles pourraient se voir après les cours et pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, elle accepta. Ensuite, elles repartirent chacune de leur côtés en cour.

Heureusement c'était mercredi et comme tout les mercredis, il n'y avait pas cour l'après-midi. Donc elle allée à l'athlétique club rejoindre Chloé et Lili.

''Salut Lili '' dit-t-elle tout en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle aussi était bronzé, avait les yeux marron et cheveux noir.

'' Bonnie ? '' dit-elle tout en se retirant de l'étreinte. '' Désolée si je vous ai inquiéter mais comme je le disait à Chloé, Cane et moi on n'a rompu hier soir, du coup j'ai pleurée toute la nuit et le matin, je n'avais pas la force d'allée au lycée de peur de lui faire fasse a nouveaux.'' expliqua-t-elle en ayant les yeux rouge et la voix cassé à cause de la nuit dernière.

'' Oh Lili, je suis désolé '' dirent Bonnie et Chloé en même temps tout en serrant leur amie dans les bras. Elles s'asseyent, parlant de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Après sa, elle appela Caroline pour lui demander de venir chez elle.

'' Oui d'accord, tu veux que je passe vers quel heure ? ''

'' Dans une demi heure, se sera parfait ! '' rétorqua la brune avec un sourire en coin.

'' D'accord '' dit Caroline tout en raccrochant.

Elle prit sa voiture et alla chez elle pour attendre Caroline.

Bonnie trouvée sa bizarre que la blonde revienne deux ans et demi plus tard, alors qu'elle était censé ne jamais revenir. Et surtout, pourquoi revenir en plein milieu d'année et maintenant en plus ? C'est se qu'elle allée découvrir car il y a dû se passé quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle la revoie comme ça ! Caroline avez un peu changée aussi car avant, elle n'aurait jamais parlé comme sa à un professeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Et pourquoi avez-t-elle ressenti se frisson de peur en là touchant ? Sa, elle allée bientôt le découvrir car dans l'allée, une voiture se gara et Caroline y descendit . Elle marcha sur le trottoir, le perron et maintenant , elle se tenait devant la porte, elle sonna et Bonnie alla lui ouvrir la porte .

'' Hé Caroline , j'avais peur que tu ne vienne pas'' dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

'' Oui mais je suis là ! '' rétorqua la blonde '' Alors, tu ne m'invite pas à entré ? '' demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Voilà, ma première fanfiction et surtout mon premier chapitre. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire, je sais, ce **

**chapitre là était un peu cours mais je vous promet (pour se qui veulent lire la suite) que le chapitre deux va être **

**beaucoup plus long et un peu marrant aussi. Il sera posté la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne journée ou soiré à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et ****prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 2: Flash back

'' Bien sûr entre ! '' dit Bonnie tout en s'écartant de la porte pour que Caroline puise entrer. Une fois entrer, elle referma la porte et pris Caroline dans ses bras en lui disant '' ha si tu savez à quel point tu m'a manquée ! ''

'' A moi aussi tu m'as manquée ! '' répondit-t-elle en se retirant de l'étreinte. '' Alors, dis moi Bonnie Bennette se que j'ai loupée durant c'est deux dernières années ? '' demanda la blonde en sautant et s'installant confortablement dans le canapé avec un sourire plein de malices sur son visage et de la curiosité dans ses yeux.

'' Hé bien, après ton départ, Elena aussi est partie '' expliqua la brune en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de Caroline.

'' Puis je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et je n'ai pas trouvé de petit ami hélas '' elle poussa un long soupir et demanda : '' et toi alors Caroline Forbes, que t'est-il arrivé c'est deux dernières années ? Et surtout, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici à Génoa City ? '' demanda-t-elle en plissant des yeux à son amie mais aussi curieuse de connaître la réponse.

'' C'est une très très longue histoire ! '' s'exclama Caroline.

'' Hé ben, j'ai toute l'après-midi devant moi ! '' rétorqua Bonnie.

'' D'accord '' dit la blonde tout en prenant une grande inspiration '' je suis partie à Mystic Falls ou j'ai rencontrée plein de gens sympa et où j'ai revu Elena. Et oui, elle et moi on s'est retrouvée dans la même ville. Là-bas, j'ai rencontrée Tyler Loockwood, on est sorti ensemble, puis l'autre là c'est pointé est à tout fichu en l'ère ! '' cria presque Caroline, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, Bonnie pris la parole.

'' Attend, tu as dis qu'Elena était parti à Mystic Falls ? '' questionna-t-elle.

'' Oui '' répondit-elle aussitôt, '' elle a rencontrée Stefan et Damon Salvatore et est fiancé à Stefan car elle est tombée enceinte de lui. Elle a accouchée il y a trois mois de cela et d'ailleurs, elle est revenu en même temps que moi à Génoa City. '' termina-t-elle. Bien sûr, elle n'a raconter qu'une partie de l'histoire car si elle lui raconté tout, Bonnie serez dans le collimateur de Damon autrement dit, en danger.

'' Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ? '' Demanda Bonnie impatiente de savoir ce que va lui répondre son amie.

'' A cause de qui je suis revenu tu veux dire ! '' Rétorqua Caroline avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix. '' Je suis partie parce que Tyler à quitter le pays à cause de Klaus ! '' Expliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Flash Back : Mystic Falls, il y a deux jours, dans un restaurant 4 étoiles à 20 heures :

_'' Caroline '' appela Tyler d'une voix qui se voulait tendre et nerveux aussi. Il l'avait invité dans un restaurant qu'il avait loué pour une nuit, après le repas servi, il n'y avez plus qu'eux deux. Ils étaient assis à une table au milieu de la salle, il __y avez de la musique romantique, des chandeliers et des pétales de rose rouge sur la table._

_'' Oui '' demanda Caroline incrédule, Tyler sorti une petite boîte de sa poche, la tendit a sa belle et l'ouvrit. La blonde n'en croyez pas ses yeux car dans cette petite boîte se trouvé une bague de fiançailles !_

_'' Caroline Forbes, voudrai tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, m'aimait et rester avec moi pour toujours ? '' _

_dis tyler la voix séduisante le sourire au lèvre pour cacher sa nervosité. Caroline ayant les larmes aux yeux aller répondre mais fut coupé car klaus entra à bicyclette dans le restaurant et fonça sur eux, d'un seul coup, une voiture arrive avec au volant Kol Michaelson. Il fonça droit sur klaus en détruisant les vitres, la grande porte d'entrer, le mur et percute la bicyclette de klaus qui ce dernier vola sur la table. La bague de fiançailles atterrit sur la table et un gros couteau qui avait volé suite à klaus est tombé en pique sur la bague et la brisa en deux._

Quelque minute plus tôt dehors :

_Klaus faisait de la bicyclette en chantant :_

'' _J'aimerai tant être avec Stefan...a bicyclette... '' Puis tout à coup, il entendit une musique de boîte de nuit résonnant dans tout le quartier. Il se retourna et là, vie Kol en volant d'une décapotable en train de danser avec une bouteille de vodka à moitiez vide. La voiture fonça tout droit vers lui qui se trouvé à quelque mètre de là. _

_Klaus voyant sa cria a son frère d'arrêter la voiture mais hélas pour lui, kol ne le remarqué même pas au contraire, il prit une gorgé de sa bouteille et crie avec le rythme de la musique tout en se levant._

_'' Je suis sexy et je le sais ! '' proclama-t-il puis accéléra tout en hurlant un '' hou hou ! '' _

_l'hybride se mit à pédaler le plus rapidement possible. '' Mais il est fou '' pensa l'hybride à voix haute pendant que son frère __roulé derrière lui à plus de 280 kilomètre/heures toujours debout en train de danser avec ses bras. C'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès ou quoi ! Pensa -t-il puis il vit une porte de restaurant ouvert, il entra avec sa bicyclette pour le semer mais cela ne fonctionna pas car il le percuta puis freina d'un seule coup et descendit de la voiture avec toujours sa bouteille à la main. Kol regarda la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux tout en rigolant comme un fou !_

_Voyant Klaus sur la table et la bague de fiançailles coupé en deux, Tyler se leva brusquement en colère._

_'' Cette fois je craque ! '' souffla-t-il entre ses dents en ferment ses yeux puis en les rouvrant pour fusillé Klaus du regard. Si les regard pouvais tué, il serait déjà mort à l'heur qu'il est !_

_'' Tyler '' dit Caroline d'une voix douce tout en se levant._

_'' NON Caroline ! '' cria son amant tout en ne détachant pas son regard haineux de Klaus. '' J'en ai marre de toi Klaus !_

_Tu offres des bijoux, des fleurs, invite à un balle et fait des portraits de MA PETITE AMIE ! Et comme si sa ne suffisait pas, tu gâches mon dîner romantique et tu brise la bague de fiançailles EN DEUX ! '' hurla Tyler plein de colère et de rage._

_Il se mit à regarder la blonde '' Et toi qui garde tous ses cadeaux et qui rougis un peu à ses compliment '' cracha-t-il haineusement à sa (petite amie) qui était bouge bée. Il redirigea son regard vers Klaus et pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer, '' c'est fini Klaus, tu as gagné, je quitte la ville, vous ne me reverrai plus, j'espère que tu es satisfais ! '' termina le jeune hybride avant de partir en vitesse vampirique du restaurant. Klaus se releva avec plein de sauce et de vin sur ses vêtement. Kol lui, rigola encore plus fort après la scène de Tyler, il était plier en quatre ! L'hybride voyant sa se dirigea vers son frère puis s'arrêta devant lui._

_'' Non mais sa va pas la tête ! '' cria l'hybride à son frangin._

_'' Si, je vais très bien...,parfaitement bien ! '' rétorqua le vampire complètement bourré._

_'' Mais tu es ivre mort ! '' cria Klaus tout étonnait de voir son petit frère dans cette état._

_'' Non c'est pas vrai '' contesta Kol d'un ton enfantin, le blond roula des yeux puis repris._

_'' Mais qu'est-ce qui tes arrivé ? '' demanda-t-il un peu inquiet de voir son frère comme sa mais ne le montra pas, bien sûr, se serais un signe de faiblesse._

_'' J'étais sur l'autoroute pour quitté la ville. Puis, j'ai eu soif donc je me suis arrêter dans un bar , et là, un petit con m'as mit au défis de boire vingt bouteilles de vodka, donc j'ai accepter et à remporté le défis au la main ! '' se félicita le vampire,'' après, je me suis éclater '' cria-t-il '' t'aurais du voir la tête de la meuf quand j'ai arraché les tripes de son petit ami et je le lui ai fait bouffé ! '' rigola-t-il, il allé continuer mais fut coupé par son frère._

_'' Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu conduit cette décapotable minable au lieu de la B-M-W noir, dernier modèle que je t'ai offert ? '' questionna le blond._

_Kol se retourna et regarda la voiture. '' Oh merde, je me suis trompé de voiture ! '' s'exclama-t-il, '' c'est pour sa que j'arrivais pas à ouvrir la portière avec la clef et que j'ai du la défonçais pour entrer dans la voiture et qu'il y avait déjà une clef sur le contacte ! '' constata-t-il tout en ayant un sourire aux lèvres en se rendant conte de sa gaffe. Klaus poussa un long soupir et pris son frère par le bras._

_'' Aller vient, on rentre '' ordonna l'hybride exaspérer par son frère,, puis ils partirent en vitesse vampirique du restaurant._

_'' C'est décidé, ce soir, je quitte la ville ! '' pensa Caroline à voit haute tout en retrouvant c'est esprit._

Fin du flash black. 

'' Qui est Klaus ? '' demanda Bonnie curieuse.

'' C'est le type le plus détestable au monde mais je dois l'admettre et assez charmant ! '' répondit Caroline tout en rougissant un peu en repensant aux moment où le blond lui faisait la cour.

'' Et Elena est revenu elle aussi ? '' demanda Bonnie pour changé de sujet car elle savez qu'elle n'aurez pas plus de détaille.

'' Oui avec son bébé, Stefan et Damon '' répondit-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres pour caché son malaise de ne pas pouvoir tout lui dévoiler. '' Si tu veux, on peut allé les voir '' proposa la blonde néanmoins pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Damon et d'entendre ses sarcasme.

'' J'aurais bien voulu mais il commence à se faire tard '' répondit Bonnie un peu désolé. '' Mais on peut y aller se week-end ? '' proposa-t-elle.

'' Oui, pourquoi pas ? '' rétorqua Caroline puis la porte claqua et Coline arriva dans le salon trempé jusqu'aux os. Bonnie se précipita vers elle.

'' Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui tes arrivée ? '' demanda la fille de couleur caramel tout affolé.

Flash Back : 20 minutes plus tôt au centre commercial, près d'une fontaine :

_'' Laisse là moi ! '' cria une fille._

_'' Non, je l'ai vu la première '' cria la seconde._

_'' Aller Coline, tu sais très bien que le vert ne te va pas du tout, par contre moi c'est différent '' argumenta la rousse._

_'' Je m'en fiche Philise, je l'ai vu la première ! '' cria Coline tout en tirant sur la robe pour l'avoir mais Philise ne lâcher pas prise._

_'' Que vous êtes conne vous deux pour vous battre pour une robe '' dit une voix un peu trop familière pour Coline. Debout __fasse a la robe, entre les filles, près de la fontaine, se tenait Jason Helstrom. Les filles le scrutèrent du regard, il était blond,la peau matte,les yeux marron, et super sexy ! Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était à Génoa City mais depuis son arrivé, il n'arrêter pas de taquiner Coline se qui l'irriter fortement. Et philise qui faisais tout pour le séduire comme toute bonne pute qui se respecte mais hélas pour elle, il n'était pas intéressé._

_'' Attend un peu, tu oses me traiter de conne ! '' se scandalisa la brune._

_'' Oui, c'est ça '' rétorqua Jason incrédule et avec un sourire en coin. Coline en avez assez de lui, de ses insultes et sarcasme ! Elle lâcha la robe pour se dirigée vers Jason et le gifler mais il attrapa son poignée, là stoppant dans son élan puis pris son bras avec son autre main et colla la jolie brune sur son torse. Coline était bouge bée et gêné, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à sa, mais à quoi jouer-t-il ? Jason remarqua son malaise est en profita pour posé ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Coline croyait rêver, Jason était en train de l'embrasser ! Au même moment, un gars arrive faisant du skate bord qui faisant une mauvaise manœuvre tombant sur Coline qui pousse Jason qui la serre dans ses bras en tombant dans la fontaine. Tout le monde se mit à rire y compris Philise pour cacher son choque et aussi sa jalousie envers Coline. __Sa faisait plus de trois semaine déjà qu'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser mais sans aucun succès alors que la brune l'a eu __alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle ? Philice Newman, qui était riche et avait tout les garçons à ses pieds parce qu'elle était (sexy) !_

_'' Non mais tu aurais put faire attention pauvre con ! '' cria Jason au gars. Il était en colère non pas parce qu'il était atterrit dans la fontaine mais parce que cette énergumène avez gâcher son plaisir avec Coline. Il avez voulu l'embrasser depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il en rêver et une fois son rêve en train de se réaliser, ce con arrive là comme ça, tranquille, de nulle part et vient tout gâcher. D'un seul coup, la jolie brune se leva et sortie de la fontaine en furie ! Elle était en colère à cause de Jason et de l'humiliation !_

_'' Où va-tu ? '' demanda Jason incrédule._

_'' Je rentre chez moi, c'est évident non '' cracha Coline venimeuse. Cela le faisait sourire._

_'' Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? '' proposa le blond avec un sourire charmeur et le regard qui aller avec._

_'' NOOOON merci ! '' rétorqua-t-elle, elle poussa un long soupire, détourna les talons et sans alla._

Fin du flash back.

Coline souffla d'exaspération et dit en regardant le sol : '' on peut pas sauter le chapitre où je te raconte tout et passé directement à celui où tu m'aides à allé dans la salle de bain ? '' demanda-t-elle. Bonnie hocha la tête. La jolie brune était peut-être en colère mais elle ne voulait pas passé ses nerfs sur sa grande sœur qu'elle aimait tant, elle ne le mériter pas.

'' Bon ben moi, je vais vous laissez '' dit soudainement Caroline '' je vais allé prévenir Elena pour ce week-end . '' La blonde se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et dit '' passé une bonne soiré, '' elle tourna sa tête vers les deux sœurs '' Bonnie, Coline, sa m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir . '' termina-t-elle tout en fermant la porte. Après, elle alla sauter dans sa voiture et direction, le manoir des Salvatores pour les prévenir de la visite de Bonnie ce week-end et surtout pour qu'Elena et Stefan met en garde Damon pour qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi comme d'habitude.

Dans la salle de bain de la maison Bennette :

'' Tu en fait une tête '' dit Coline assise sur une chaise en bois blanc et en se demandant pourquoi sa sœur avait l'ère dégoutté mais amusé aussi.

'' C'est parce que tu es assise sur la chaise où Adam et Vicki on fait des truc pas très catholiques hier soir '' rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Brusquement, Coline se leva de la chaise en criant : '' ha quel horreur, t'aurais put me prévenir quand même ! '' se scandalisa la jolie brune, puis tout à coup, les deux filles se mirent à rire à plein poumons et de bon cœur. Puis, elles s'arrêtèrent, un silence faisait place pendant une seconde puis brisé par un marmonnement en latin. Les marmonnements venait de le chambre d'Adam. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Adam dedans avec un vieux livre à la main et des bougies sur les meubles.

'' Adam '' dirent Bonnie et Coline en même temps, choqué.

'' Tien tien tien, regardé qui voilà '' chantonna Adam un sourire plein de malices aux lèvres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**C 'est le chapitre le plus longs que j'ai put écrire (pour l'instant), laissez-moi vos reviews S.V.P !**

**Je poste le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne journée ou soiré.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et ****prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartienne pas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 3 : Je suis une sorcière !

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir à qui Adam avait parlé. La porte était ouverte et on pouvait voir Abby se trouvant au pas de la porte. Elle avait l'ère, comment dire ? Pas très étonnait de voir Adam avec un vieux livre et des bougies mais surprise de voir ses deux filles ici.

'' Elles savent ? '' demanda-t-elle la voix dur et froide.

'' Non '' rétorqua Adam en poussant un long soupir, puis continue '' mais tu devait bien te doutais qu'elles allaient le découvrir tôt ou tard, après tout, elles le sont elles aussi. '' fini-t-il avec un calme et sérieux exemplaire ! C'était étonnant venant de sa part !

Bonnie prit la parole '' mais de quoi vous parlé ? Et tu veux dire quoi part ' elles le sont elles aussi ? '' demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux sur son frère.

'' Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachés ? '' questionna Coline à son tour.

Abby s'avança pour être en face d'Adam puis elle se tourna pour regardée ses filles est dit en poussant un long soupire,

'' Adam est gay '' dit-t-elle comme si elle disait bonjour !

'' QUOI ? '' s'écrièrent en même temps les deux sœurs Bennette qui étaient choqué parce qu'avait dit leur mère.

'' MAMAN '' cria Adam en fusillant sa mère du regard. '' Elles sont assez grande et mature pour connaître la vérité sur nous ! '' s'exclama-t-il puis tourna son regard vers ses sœurs, '' et puis JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! '' précisa-t-il pour qu'elles arrêtent de le regardaient comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

'' Adam à raison, écoute le ! '' raisonna Bonnie très sérieuse.

'' Nous sommes assez grande pour connaître la vérité quel qu'elle soit ! '' termina Coline. Toute deux parlaient dans le même ton sérieux et responsable, les deux brunes on toujours su bien se comprendre, il y avait toujours une sorte de connexion entre elles et aussi Adam.

Abby poussa un profond soupire '' d'accord mais pas ici, dans le salon. '' dit-t-elle toujours aussi sérieuse. Adam et ses sœurs éteignit et rangé les bougies dans un silence agréable , personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Arrivée dans le salon, Abby était déjà là et avait préparer du thé qu'elle posa sur la table de salon.

'' Je vous en pris, asseyez vous ''dit-t-elle calmement et plus concentré que jamais en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Coline et Bonnie qui étaient assise sur le canapé et Adam se tenant au mur à coté de la petite bibliothèque, face à la cheminé.

'' Ce que je m'apprête à vous révélez dois restez entre nous car si jamais les autres venait à le prendre au sérieux, nous aurons de sacrés problème. '' Expliqua la mère à ses filles.

'' Tu peux arrêter de tourné autour du pot et en venir au fait, s'il te plaît maman ? '' demanda la cadette des Bannette en affichant un sourire radieux sur son visage et en penchant légèrement sa tête.

'' Nous descendons d'une longue ligné de sorciers et sorcières très puissante '' expliqua Abby puis prend une grande respiration, '' vous êtes des sorcières '' avoua-t-elle tout en étant soulagée de ne plus avoir à caché ce secret à ses filles. Quelque seconde plus tard, les filles se mirent à rire.

'' On a bien failli y croire ! '' s'exclama Bonnie tout en rigolant.

'' C 'est la vérité ! '' cria Adam à ses sœurs en les fusillant du regard pour un tel manque de respect pour lui et surtout sa mère qui elle ne disait rien. Les filles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt à rire pour réfléchirent se qu'avez dit leur mère. Le silence fit rompu par Bonnie.

'' Tu as dit que l'on descendé d'une ligné de sorciers, tu as dit que moi, Coline et Adam nous en étions mais tu n'as mentionner ni toi, ni papa, pourquoi ? '' questionna-t-elle.

'' Votre père a toujours était humain, quand à moi, j'ai perdu mes pouvoir il y a longtemps déjà en effectuant un sort pour sauvé des vies '' répondit Abby ne donnant pas plus de détail en prenant sa tasse de thé et en la buvant, les deux filles en faisait de même. Puis, après un petit silence, Coline prit la parole :

'' Comment se fait-il que l'on soit au courant que maintenant et que nous n'ayons aucun pouvoir ? '' questionna-t-elle encore sous le choque. Par contre, Bonnie elle, elle était bouche bée en début puis à toute suite son visage en mode sérieux et pensif.

'' primo, on voulait vous protéger et secondo, les pouvoirs ne se manifeste pas tout de suite '' expliqua Adam tout en s'avançant et se plaçant à coté de sa mère. '' Comme par exemple moi, sa c'est manifester 3 semaines après mes 18 ans'' continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil de la où était assise Abby et en regardant ses deux sœurs.

'' Mais bien sur vous n'êtes pas obligée d'attendre vos 18 ans, il suffit d'y croire et vous verrez qu'elle se manifestera petit à petit '' essaya d'expliquer Abby tout en posant sa tasse de thé. '' D'autre question ? '' demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin et heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourra parler magie avec ses filles.

'' Eu...oui moi '' dit soudainement Bonnie '' quel genre de sort tu faisait tout à leur ? '' demanda-t-elle à son grand frère tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Adam sourit '' tu veux vraiment le savoir ? '' dit-t-il sous-entendant qu'il faisait quelque chose de pervers se qui marcha car elle le fusillé du regard.

'' La vérité ! '' râla Coline tout en ayant assez de l'attente que m'était Adam à répondre. Elle a toujours aimé voir son frère taquiner sa sœur mais là, c'était pas le moment.

'' D'accord d'accort '' dit-t-il d'un ton un peu agacé de ne pas pouvoir taquiner sa sœur plus longtemps. '' Je faisait un sort pour vous comme je le fais tout les mois car cela ne fonctionne qu'un mois, se sort consiste à vous protéger si jamais vous vous faites attaquées '' expliqua le sorcier se sentant un peu gêné et faible d'exprimé ses sentiment.

'' Oh, grand frère Adam ! '' dirent les deux sœurs en même temps et sautant dans les bras de leur grand frère. Elles étaient vraiment ému et touché parce qu'il avait fait pour elles.

Abby tapa dans ses main '' bon, vous avez vu l'heure, il est déjà 20 heures, et si on commandé des pizzas ? '' proposa-t-elle a ses enfants le sourire aux lèvres.

'' SUPER ! '' s'exclamèrent joyeusement les trois jeunes. Ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer la table tandis qu'Abby commander les pizzas et préparé l'argent. 5 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, c'était les pizzas. Adam fonça vers la porte et l'ouvra. Il salua le livreur et pris les pizzas pour les déposaient sur la table dans la cuisine pendant que leur mère donna l'argent au livreur et referma la porte. Elle alla s'installait à table avec ses enfants et manger. Puis Bonnie pris la parole.

'' Maman, as-tu des nouvelles de papa, quand est-ce qu'il rentre ? '' demanda-t-elle inquiète de ne pas avoir revue son père depuis hier soir. Il était toujours en voyages d'affaire.

'' je l'ai eux au téléphone dans la mâtiné, il ne sait pas quand il va rentré. Il dit qu'il est en train de conclure une énorme affaire avec un nommé hmmm... je me souviens que de son nom de famille qui est Michaelson '' répondit-elle à sa fille tout en mangeant sa bonne pizza. Le portable d'Adam se mit à vibrer, il lut le message, regarda Coline souriant comme un crétin et se mit à rire !

Bonnie soupira '' qu'est ce que t'as encore ? '' demanda-t-elle complètement exaspérer par son frère.

'' Coline s'est fait embrassait puis est tombé dans la fontaine ha ha ha dans la fontaine, dans la fontaine ha ha ha ! '' rigola-t-il mais s'arrêta vite voyant que sa petite sœur commençait à être triste. Un sentiment de culpabilité le submergé.

Il se senti coupable d'avoir agis ainsi, il était l'aîné, son rôle est de comprendre et protéger ses sœurs. Il allé réparé son erreur quitte à se ridiculisé. Après avoir fini de mangé les pizzas, le sorcier fila chercher une radio puis quand Abby débarrassa la table et que Bonnie et Coline y était toujours en train de digéré, il posa le poste de radio sur la table en l'allument et en mettant de l'opéra puis commença une danse classique sur la table. Les filles éclatèrent de rire. C'était assez marrant à voir, il ne lui manqué plus que le costume de danseuse et puis c'était bon. Quel andouille ce Adam se dirent les deux filles. Adam se sentais humilier mais en les voyant rire, sa bonne humeur revint. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à faire rire tout le monde.

'' Et il le fait bien en plus ! '' dit Bonnie tout en rigolant.

'' Je crois qu'Adam est vraiment gay '' chuchota Coline à sa sœur '' attend, non, il ne serait pas avec Vicki à moins qu'il soit... ''

'' BISEXUEL '' s'exclamèrent les deux sorcières. En même temps, la musique s'arrêta et Adam descendit de la table.

Il prit la main de chacune de ses deux sœurs et les traînèrent jusque dans sa chambre. Là, il sorti un grimoire et dit :

'' Tenait, lisez et apprenait ces formules, demain, je vous apprendrais à utiliser les anévrismes au cas ou vous auriez des problèmes '' expliqua-t-il en regardant ses (apprentis) . Les filles hochèrent la tète et quitta la pièce. Au moment où Bonnie alla se blottir dans son lit douiller, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

'' Dit, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? J'ai pas envie d'entendre les ' oh oui ' de Vicki toute seule '' argumenta Coline. Bonnie rigola un peu avant de répondre.

'' Bien sur, il n'y a aucun soucie '' répondit la grande sœur. Coline rejoignit la brune dans le lit.

'' Merci '' murmura-telle. Bonnie souris tout en ayant les yeux fermé.

'' Bonne nuit petite sœur '' répondit-elle tout en s'endormant.

Bonnie avait hâte d'être samedi pour voir Caroline et tout les autres. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle sait se qu'elle est, certaines choses allé changé.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**C'était le troisième chapitre, j'attends des reviews car j'aimerai connaître vos avis sur cette histoire S.V.P !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Bonnie ira chez Elena et rencontrera une certaine personne qui la remarquera. **

**Je sais que certain doivent être déçu de ne pas voir kol . Désolé mais avant je dois d'abord créer une situation dangereuse pour Bonnie, après sur, kol sera dans l'histoire et sa promet des moments inoubliable !**

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je voulais dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews même si il n'y en n'a pas beaucoup, ****Je suis contente de savoir que beaucoup d'entre vous aime la tournure des événements, cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 4 : Une belle rencontre

Deux jours c'était écoulé depuis que Bonnie avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Pendant c'est deux jour, Adam avait appris à elle et Coline à donner un anévrisme à quelqu'un. Abby avait raison, il suffit d'y croire pour que la magie se manifeste. Sa passer tellement vite, c'était déjà le samedi matin et Bonnie venait d'appelé Caroline pour qu'elle l'accompagne chez Elena. La brune était assise sur les marches du perron attendant son amie. La blonde arriva en BMW, se gara, sortie de sa voiture et fonça droit dans les bras de la sorcière.

'' Bonnie '' dit joyeusement Caroline avec un grand sourire.

'' Caroline '' dit Bonnie tout en serrant encore plus son amie.

'' Alors comment va-tu ? '' demanda la blonde en se retirant de l'étreinte.

'' Bien, et toi ? ''

'' Merveilleusement bien ! Es-tu prête ? '' demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

'' Et comment ! ''

Elles montèrent en voiture et direction, le manoir des Salvatores. Elles se tenaient devant la porte d'entrer et Caroline sonna. La porte s'ouvrit et devant elles se tenait un homme avec des yeux bleu et cheveux de couleur noir comme des plumes de corbeau.

'' Damon '' dit Caroline la voie dur, elle aurait préférer que se soit quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui mais pas Damon.

'' Ouais, moi aussi je suis très très heureux de te revoir '' dit sarcastiquement Damon avec un sourire en coin. Il tourna sa tète pour voir la brune qui se trouvé à cote de blondi. Plutôt mignonne se dit-il. '' A qui ai-je l'honneur ? '' questionna-t-il avec un charmant sourire.

'' Bonnie, Bonnie Bennette '' se présenta-t-elle un peu nerveuse tout en le regardant. Plutôt mignon pensa-elle. Il s'avança vers elle et dit :

'' Damon Salvatore '' puis pris sa main pour lui faire le baise-main. Elle rougie un peu tout en ressentant un frisson lui traversé le dos, c'était se même frisson que quand elle avait touché Caroline. Il remarqua tout de suite le petit rougissement de la brune se qui le fit sourire. '' Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ''.

Puis il regarda Caroline qui le foudroya du regard se qui le fit sourire encore plus, '' je vous en prie, entrées, Elena vous attend dans le salon '' puis ils entrèrent dans le manoir, traversant un couloir et arrivant dans le salon. Bonnie était très impressionné, le manoir était tellement beau et luxurieux. Quand à Damon, il est un vrai gentleman. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et aperçu Elena qui elle fonça direct dans ses bras.

'' Bonnie '' s'écria-t-elle tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux. Pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie car cela faisait plus de 2 ans et demi qu'elle n'avait pas revue l'une de ses meilleures amies qui était (normale).

Ah si seulement elle savait !

'' Elena, si tu savais comme tu ma manqué '' dit la sorcières en tournant sa tète pour voir Caroline, '' vous m'avez manquées, toute les deux, je suis contente de pouvoir vous revoir ! '' dit-elle les larmes aux yeux et un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Les deux filles se regardèrent et sourire puis se dirige toute les deux vers Bonnie pour lui donner une étreinte. Damon regarda la scène et poussa un long soupir. Ah la la, les filles et le sentimentale, c'est si...ennuyant. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pensa-t-il.

'' Bon ben, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais allé grignoté quelque chose de très jolie '' dit-il un sourire en coin en se dirigeant vers la porte de sorti. Il voulait attiré l'attention se qui marcha car Elena le foudroya du regard se qui le fit sourire encore plus. Les filles se retirèrent de l'étreinte puis un homme au yeux vert pale et cheveux brun tenant un bébé dans ses bras arrivèrent dans le salon. Nous nous retournons vers lui.

'' Il vient juste de se réveillé ! '' dit-il avec un grand sourire en regardant Elena qui lui rendu son sourire. Elle se dirigea vers le brun qui lui donna le bébé.

'' Coucou toi, alors, tu as bien dormi '' dit Elena avec son bébé dans les bras tout en lui souriant. L'homme s'avança vers les deux filles.

'' Caroline ! '' dit-il pour la salué.

'' Stefan ! Tu te souviens encore de moi ! '' dit la blonde prenant un air faussement étonnait se qui le fit sourire. Puis, il tourna sa tète pour voir qui se tenait prêt de lui.

'' Et vous êtes ? '' demanda-il en souriant.

'' Bonnie Bennette '' répondit-elle en le regardant.

'' Stefan Salvatore comme vous avez put le devinez '' dit-il en lui tendant la main, Bonnie la lui serra tout en ressentant encore se drôle de frisson en le touchant. Ce n'était pas normale, pourquoi elle ressentait se frisson ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle fut coupé de ses pensé par le bâillement du bébé. Elle se dirigea vers Elena.

'' Alors c'est votre enfant à toi et à Stefan ? '' demanda-elle tout en souriant.

'' Oui c'est exacte, on a décidé de l'appeler Grayson '' répondit-elle en regardant son bébé qui était en train de s'endormir.

'' Grayson, comme ton père grayson '' dit la brune inconsciemment .

'' Oui comme mon défunt père, je lui est donné se nom pour lui rendre hommage '' dit la jeune mère les larmes aux yeux en pensant à son père. Cela faisait 2 ans et demi que ses parents était mort, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est parti de Génoa City avec son frère Jérémy et sa tante Jenna, elle voulait se construire une nouvelle vie là-bas. Si elle aurait su se qu'il l'attendait, elle ne serait jamais allé à Mystic Falls. Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce. Bonnie regretta d'avoir parlé de grayson, elle voulait seulement revoir son amie, pas la faire souffrir,

'' Je suis désolé de te faire rappelé sa '' s'excusa-t-elle

'' Ce n'ai rien, je vous en pris, asseyez vous '' dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur un canapé avec Stefan et son bébé dans les bras. Bonnie et Caroline s'assirent dans le canapé juste en face d'Elena et de Stefan. Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce mais fut brisé par Bonnie.

'' Bon, alors comme sa, vous êtes marier ? '' demanda-elle

'' Non, pas encore, nous sommes juste fiançais mais le mariage et pour la semaine prochaine et j'aurai besoin de deux demoiselle d'honneur. '' dit la brune avec un sourire aux lèvres.

'' Et bien moi je dis pourquoi pas ? Tant pense quoi Bonnie ? '' demanda la blonde en regardant son amie.

'' Oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire, oui oui oui, sa me ferait plaisir ! '' répondit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'' Eux, Elena, il faut allé racheter des couche pour le bébé, il n'y en n'a plus '' dit Stefan avec inquiétude.

'' Bon ben désolé les filles mais on va devoir remettre sa à plus tard '' s'excusa Elena en donnant le bébé à Stefan.

'' Moi j'ai une meilleure idée ! '' dit Caroline se levant tout à coup du canapé. Tout les regard était tournée vers elle.

'' On a qu'a allez au centre commercial pour acheter les couches et les robes de demoiselle d'honneur tous ensemble ! ''

Proposa-t-elle avec plein d'excitation dans sa voie.

'' Moi je dis que c'est une bonne idée. Alors, vous en pensé quoi ? '' demanda la sorcière.

'' Moi, je suis partant et toi Elena ? '' demanda Stefan visiblement emballé par l'idée,

'' OK, le dernier sauf Stefan qui porte Grayson qui arrive en dernier près des voitures et une poule mouillé ! '' dit haut et fort la jeune maman. Puis, tout le monde sauf Stefan se précipita dehors. Caroline arriva la première, puis Elena et Bonnie arrivèrent en même temps. Puis Damon arrive comme ça, de nul part.

'' Vous ne contiez tout de même pas partir vous amusez sans moi ! '' Se scandalisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

'' Tu n'avez pas un truc important à faire toi ? '' dit Stefan à son frère tout comme pour dire surtout ne vient pas.

'' Oui mais sa a était annulé '' rétorqua Damon d'un air enfantin se qui lui valu un regard noir de son petit frère. Ouais, mon œil pensa le frère cadet.

'' C'est pas grave, Stefan, Elena et leur bébé vont avec leur voiture, moi et Bonnie avec la mienne et Damon sera tout seul dans sa voiture '' conclue la blonde avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement contente qu'une parti du plan de Damon est échoué.

'' Cela ne m'aurai pas dérangé mais la voiture de Stefan est en panne se qui nous laisse que deux voitures '' dit Damon qui souris voyant la tète de blondi s'assombrir.

'' Est ce que se qu'il dit est vrai ? '' demanda-elle inquiète et espérant que se soit faux. Stefan baissa la tète.

'' Damon a raison, hélas '' dit-il tristement.

'' Oui alors voici se qu'on va faire '' tout le monde le regarda, '' Stefan, Elena, le bébé et toi allés dans ta voiture tandis que moi et Bonnie iront ensemble dans ma voiture '' dit l'homme séduisant aux yeux bleu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La blonde, Elena et le beau brun le foudroya du regard. Bonnie se demandé pourquoi tout le monde le regardé comme ça. C'est vrai, il n'avez rien fait de mal.

'' Et pourquoi Bonnie se retrouverez toute seul avec toi ! '' s'énerva la belle blonde '' non, j'ai mieux, Stefan, Elena et le bébé prenne ma voiture et moi je vais avec toi et Bonnie '' proposa-t-elle, l'idée d'être dans la même voiture que Damon lui déplaisais mais elle s'inquiéter trop pour son amie. Qui sait ce que se sadique pourrai bien lui dire ou lui faire ? Damon fit signe non de la tète ! '' A bon et pourquoi ? '' s'énerva-t-elle encore plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher la tète !

'' Parce que tu doit conduire ta voiture, on ne sais jamais s'il arrive quelque chose en plus, Elena, Stefan et Grayson doivent rester en famille '' argumenta Damon savant que sa réponse ne valait rien. Son unique but était d'embêter la blonde se qu'il réussi brillamment. Caroline allé répliquer mais fut prise au dépourvu par Bonnie.

'' Stop ! C'est bon, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée alors on fait comme à dit Damon et l'affaire est classé '' dit la brune agacé de la dispute de Caroline et Damon. La petite blondinette regarda son amie avec confusion.

'' Tu es sur que sa va allé '' demanda Elena avec inquiétude.

'' Oui, pourquoi sa n'irai pas ? '' rétorqua la sorcière en plissant des yeux à son amie.

'' Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? '' demanda sarcastiquement l'homme aux cheveux noir, '' Allons-y ! '' dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Les trois jeunes et le bébé monta dans la BMW. Bonnie se dirigea vers la décapotable bleu, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais Damon arriva et l'ouvris à sa place.

'' Mademoiselle '' dit-il tenant la porte en s inclinant légèrement et lui fit signe de passé avec son bras tendu vers l'intérieur de la voiture. Bonnie rougie et alla s'installait sur le siège avant de la voiture pendant que Damon fait le tour de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et s'installa de dans. La voiture de Caroline parti en premier puis suit celle de Damon.

'' Vous êtes un vrai gentleman '' fit remarqué la brune.

'' Oh non ma belle, je suis très loin dans être un, croie moi ! '' répondit-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Un silence régna dans la voiture mais fut brisé par Bonnie.

'' Dit moi Damon, pourquoi les autres te détestent-ils ? '' demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec sérieux. Il poussa un soupir.

'' C'est une longue histoire '' répondit le soit disant gentleman, la regardant pendant un instant en levant ses sourcils puis reprend son visage sérieux en regardant la route.

'' Vous pouvez m'en faire un résumé '' argumenta la jeune femme. Damon poussa un long soupir.

'' En gros, avant j'étaie amoureux d'Elena et elle était amoureuse de moi mais hélas pour moi, mon frère l'aime aussi et elle l'aime plus que moi et on eut un enfant '' dit-il avec un peu de tristesse dans sa voie. '' C'est après qu'ils soient ensemble que je me suis rendu conte à quel point mon frère et mon neveu était important, c'est pour sa que je suis ici, je veux veiller sur ma famille '' .

'' Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, c'est vrai que la famille à une valeur inestimable, je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps que sa. '' Avoua Bonnie.'' Et je dois dire que ce sentiment d'être uni et vraiment... ''

'' Fantastique '' coupa Damon en finissant la phrase de la jeune femme, enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenais un peu.

'' Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils te déteste '' fit-elle remarqué.

'' C'est parce qu'ils ne me croivent pas lorsque je parle de lien familiaux, ils préfèrent pensé que je suis toujours amoureux d'Elena et que j'essaie de l'avoir '' dit-il un peu triste mais soulagé d'avoir put parlé de sa à quelqu'un. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur de s'ouvrir à cette fille, il se sentez bien en sa compagnie.

Il gara la voiture, sorti, alla ouvrir la portière de Bonnie et l'accompagna jusqu'aux autres qui était déjà en dehors de la voiture sur le parking.

* * *

Sur le toit du centre commercial se tenait un homme en train de les observés avec des jumelle. Il posa ses jumelle sur le sol et prit son portable pour appelé quelqu'un.

'' C'est bon, je les ai trouvé '' dit l'homme avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

'' Parfait '' dit une voix grave heureuse, '' tu sais se qu'il te reste à faire et qui tu dois tué '' dit la voix effrayante et glacial.

L'homme hocha la tète toujours avec ce sourire diabolique et le regard qui allé avec.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé sa ? Qui dois tué qui ? J'ai hâte de lire vos review !**

**Je voudrais vous demandais de voter (au moins 11 reviews car sinon je ne met pas la suite) . Voici la question :**

**Voulais vous une Bamon romance ou une Bamon friendship ? **

**Dans tout les cas, elle choisira Kol mais un peu de concurrence pourrais être divertissant non ?**

**Si je n'ai aucune review, pas de suite !**

**Si j'en ai 11,**

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**

**Si j'ai plus de 11 avant vendredi soir, la suite samedi !**

**Bonne journée ou soiré à tous ! Gros bisous et à bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Salut, je veux dire merci pour les reviews et aussi désolé pour l'attente mais disons quand se moment, sa va pas très fort. **

**Ah oui et eux...ceux qui pense que c'est klaus le grand méchant, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :**

**PAUVRE KLAUS ! Pour une fois qu'il n'a rien fait ! **

**Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Bonnie et Damon, je pense que je vais faire comme à proposé, un bamon amoureux qui se termine par un friendship.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent du Kennett tout de suite, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le mettre de suite car sinon, sa risque de cassé toute l'histoire que j'ai dans la tête mais je vous promet que se sera bientôt, je vous demande **

**juste d'attendre, je ne peux pas vous dire dans quel chapitre il y en aura mais je sais que se sera bientôt.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 5 : L'athlétique club

Le groupe de jeune s'étaient éparpillé dans le centre commercial. Stefan et Elena prirent leur bébé avec eu et alla acheter des couches et quelque provisions. Damon, Caroline et Bonnie étaient dans une boutique de vêtement très chique pour choisir et acheter les robes de demoiselle d'honneur.

Les filles essayèrent leur robe pendant que Damon n'arrêter pas de les reluquer. Surtout Bonnie ! A chaque fois que l'une des deux femme sortie, il sifflet ou il l'est complimenté.

Puis à un moment, la brunette sortie de la cabine vêtu d'une robe à dos nu de couleur bleu clair avec des grosse lignes de dentelle, des dessins de petite étoile bleu foncé et un peu de paillette. La robe s'arrêter pile au genoux. Elle lui allé comme un gant.

Damon siffla '' sa, c'est ce que j'appelle être sexy ! '' dit-il avec un sourire un peu pervers. Caroline qui était juste à coté foudroya Damon du regard pendant que Bonnie rougissait !

La sorcière se dirigea vers la cabine.

'' Bonnie '' fit la voix de l'homme aux cheveux noir. La brune se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

'' Celle-ci est la bonne je le sens, alors surtout ne change rien '' dit-il d'un ton sérieux et l'air sur de lui. Caroline soupira.

'' Tu dis sa simplement parce que le bleu est ta couleur préférer '' dit la blonde ne supportant pas la vue de ce crétin et son amie ensemble.

'' Et alors ? '' dit-il en tournant sa tête vers blondi avec un sourire en coin et le regard qui aller avec.

'' Je pense que je vais la prendre '' dit Bonnie se retournant pour allé mettre ses vêtement dans la cabine. Elle sortit de la cabine avec la robe à la main.

'' Et toi Caro, t'as trouvé se que tu chercher ? '' questionna la brune.

'' Oui '' répondit Caroline un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Elle sortit la même robe que son amie mais vert.

'' Comme sa on sera assortie ! '' dit-elle le sourire puis en allant faire une étreinte à Bonnie.

Damon roula des yeux. Ah la la, les filles et leur sentiment, pensa-t-il exaspérer tout en roulant des yeux.

Les filles allèrent payé leur robe et les mettre dans un sac pour ne pas les abîmer. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent Stefan, Elena et le bébé puis alla rangé les courses dans les voitures.

'' Et si on allé boire un coup à l'athlétique club ? '' proposa tout à coup la blonde.

'' Moi je dis pourquoi pas ? '' répondit Elena. Tout le monde monta en voiture direction, l'athlétique club !

plutot dans le centre commercial :

Coline était allé faire les courses que sa mère avez demandé car leur père a appelé et à dit qu'il reviendrai lundi donc Abby avez décidé de lui acheté quelque cadeaux mais comme Adam elle travaillé et que Bonnie était parti, il ne rester plus que Coline.

Coline avait fini de faire les courses et se retrouva avec trois sacs très lourd à chaque bras.

Mais pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'à moi ! Pensa-t-elle tout en soupirant. Puis à arrivé à un escalier, elle loupa une marche et allé tombé. Elle ferma les yeux pour se préparer à se faire mal mais rien n'est jamais venu. A la place elle senti deux bras autour de sa taille qui la maintenait. Coline ouvra les yeux et la, qui elle voit ? Jason en train de mettre ses mains sous ses genoux et son dos puis la souleva la tenant dans ses bras. Coline n'en revenait pas, la personne qu'elle croyait était la plus odieuse la sauver !

Il descendit les escaliers avec Coline qui avez toujours ses paquets aux bras.

'' Eh voilà ! '' dit-il tout en reposant la jolie brune au sol.

'' Eux...merci '' dit-elle timidement.

'' y a pas de quoi '' répondit-il tout en se retournant pour partir mais fut stoppé par Coline qui l'avez pris par le bras.

'' Attend '' dit-elle. Jason retourna sa tête pour la regardé.

'' Oui ? '' dit le blond en la regardant dans les yeux. Coline se sentit un peu gêner et ne savez plus quoi dire.

'' Eux...sa ne te dérangerez pas de m'aider à porter mes courses, s'il te plaît ? '' demanda-t-elle timidement.

'' Et qu'est ce que je gagne moi dans tout sa ? '' dit-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle le foudroya du regard.

Il ne changera donc jamais ! Se dit-elle. '' Ben quoi ? '' demanda ce dernier incrédule. Coline croisa ses bras contre la poitrine tout en le regardant d'un air accusateur. Jason soupira, '' bon, d'accord '' céda le jeune homme.

En sortant du magasin, la jolie brune aperçu sa sœur avec des gens qu'elle n'avez jamais vu auparavant et elle ne rêver pas ! Un bel homme était en train de la courtiser ! Un sourire apparus sur ses lèvres, c'est très rare pour elle de voir sa grande sœur ainsi. Elle était contente pour elle.

Il porta ses paquets et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle, un silence agréable régna durant tout le trajet. Aucun d'eux n'oser parlé de peur de gâché se moment. Voyant les regards jaloux tourné vers eux, Coline se trouva plutôt à l'aise tandis que Jason n'arrêter pas de sourire, il était heureux d'être avec Coline.

Arrivé au perron de sa maison, Jason pausa les sacs par terres pendant que Coline sorti ses clef et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna pour regarder Jason. Mais comment pourrai-je le remercier ? Se demanda-t-elle. Jason aller partir mais Coline le retint.

'' Attend moi ici, OK ? '' ordonna-t-elle, ce dernier était surpris mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Elle prit les paquets, entra dans la maison, les déposa sur la table de la cuisine et alla rejoindre Jason sur le perron.

'' Jason, je te remercie de m'avoir aider...''

'' ce n'ai rien '' coupa-t-il, un petit s'installa mais fut coupé par Jason '' bon ben, à la prochaine '' dit-il en se retournant pour s'en allé. Coline prit une grande respiration et se lança.

'' Sa te dirait d'allée à l'athlétique club avec moi que je te paye un café ou quelque chose comme sa, tu sais histoire de te remercier '' dit la brune un peu hésitante et en rougissant légèrement.

Jason n'en croyez pas ses oreilles, celle pour qui il avait un béguin venez de l'invité à boire un café ! C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il se retourna vers elle pour lui répondre.

'' Se serait avec plaisir miss Bennette '' répondit-il en lui tendant la main. Bien sur, elle l'évita mais néanmoins, ils partirent tout les deux direction l'athlétique club !

Plus tôt dans la maison Bennette :

Adam était en train de danser dans sa chambre tout écoutant la musique '' I'm sexy and i know it '' se dirigeant et ouvrant son placard en train de se dirent en lui même : c'est moi le plus beau, c'est moi le plus beau, c'est moi le...

Tout à coup, un cri d'horreur s'échappa de sa bouche face à ses affaire et dans l'état où ils étaient ! Ses plus beau costumes, et ses caleçon, et ses chaussures !

Flash back : vendredi soir à 20 heures et 30 minutes dans le salon de la maison Bennette :

_'' Aller, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! '' supplia Coline avec une tête de chien battu._

_'' Oh, mais j'en fait déjà assez tu ne crois pas ? '' rétorqua Adam amusé de la situation. La brunette poussa un long soupir._

_'' Et tu ne peut pas faire un sort pour que nous n'entendons plus Vicki et toi la nuit ? '' demanda-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_'' Hmmm...laisse moi réfléchir...à oui ! C'est non '' dit-il fièrement en souriant comme un crétin. Il retourna dans sa chambre et Coline alla voir Bonnie dans la sienne._

_'' Alors, il a accepter ? '' questionna Bonnie espérant que la réponse serait positif._

_'' Non, il a dit non '' répondit Coline vraiment énervé par son frère. La grande sœur poussa un long soupir._

_'' Tant pis pour lui, au moins on aura essayé '' dit-elle en s'avançant vers sa petite sœur._

_'' Tu es sur de vouloir m'aider ? '' demanda la sœur cadette des Bennette. La brune hocha la tête._

_'' Sur à 100 % '' confirma-t-elle en s'imaginant la tête de son grand frère. Il allé payé pour osée traiter ses sœurs ainsi !_

Trente minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'Adam :

_Une musique style boite de nuit retentit dans la pièce. Adam ouvra la porte de la salle de bain et poussa Vicki à l'intérieur tout en l'embrassant et déchirant son chemisier._

_La porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte, Coline et Bonnie attendais patiemment le bon moment._

_'' Bon toi tu fais le gué pendant que moi, je découpent ses affaires '' récapitula la jolie brune. La sorcières hocha la tête. La vengeance est un plat qui se mangent froid !_

Fin du Flash back.

Bonnie ! pensa-t-il dans sa tête, non impossible, elle est beaucoup trop pacifique pour faire sa.

Coline ! Mais oui bien sur c'est tout à fait son style ! Résonna le brun.

'' Coline '' souffla-t-il avec plein de colère dans sa voix, elle allée le payer très très cher !

C'est pensait pour la façon de se vengeait de sa petite sœur furent coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le prit et décrocha.

'' Allô '' répondit-il la voix dur, froide, haineuse et surtout plain de colère ! Non mais qui à bien put oser le déranger dans son délire ! Il était en colère.

'' Eux...allô ''

'' Tes qui ? '' cria Adam au téléphone.

'' Ta petite amie crétin ! '' répondit-elle furieusement.

'' Vicki ? '' dit-il incrédule, il plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour caché son choque. Il venez de faire une sacré boulette.

'' Désolé de t'avoir DERANGER '' rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

'' Mais non ma puce, tu ne me dérange pas du tout '' répondit le brun la voix douce et tendre.

'' Désolé mais vu la musique que j'entends et le ton que t'as pris quand tu as décroché et ben eux permet moi d'en douté ! '' rétorqua Vicki d'un ton accusateur. Il claqua des doit pour faire arrêter la musique.

'' Non, attend Vicki, c'est pas ce que tu...crois '' dit-il désespérer mais se rendit conte qu'elle avait raccrocha.

'' J'y crois pas, elle m'as raccroché au nez '' se scandalisa Adam.

Réfléchit Adam, réfléchit se dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Oh je sais, j'ai cas lui offrir des fleurs et lui expliqué se que je faisait. Après tout, elle est sortit avec moi et est rester tout en connaissant mes petits secrets.

Elle devrait comprendre mais où est-elle déjà ? Hmm...à oui c'est vrai, elle travaille à l'athlétique club !

Il descendit les escaliers, sorti de la maison, entra dans sa voiture et la démarra. Il alla acheter des fleurs puis, il fonça direction, l'athlétique club !

Arrivé sur le parking, il aperçu ses sœurs, il n'en revenait pas, Coline était avec Jason et Bonnie était avec un gars aux cheveux noir beaucoup trop âgé à son goût. Sa n'aller pas se passer comme sa !

Du coté de Bonnie :

'' Alors Bonnie, quel age as-tu ? '' demanda Damon en souriant comme un crétin. Bonnie allée répondre mais fut coupé par la blonde.

'' Et pourquoi cette question ? '' dit Caroline

'' Pour savoir si je peux boire avec elle ou pas '' rétorqua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

'' Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamaillé ? '' questionna Stefan exaspéré par les disputent de ces deux la.

Damon et Caroline allé répondre mais furent coupé par Bonnie.

'' J'ai 18 ans et demi, c'est bon, on peut y allez maintenant ? '' dit la brune agacé par cette situation.

Le groupe de jeune entrèrent à l'athlétique club suivie de Coline et Jason, et d'un autre coter Adam portant le bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains avait une idée derrière la tête pour sa vengeance en entrant dans l'athlétique club.

Pendant se temps en dehors de l'athlétique club pendant que tout le monde entrer :

l'homme mystérieux du centre commercial les avez suivit jusqu'ici ! u

Il poussa un long soupir.

'' Bon ben, quand faut y allez, faut y allez '' dit-il tout en descendant de la voiture.

Bébé vampire, me voilà ! Se dit l'homme avec un regard et un sourire diabolique tout en se dirigeant et entrant dans l'athlétique club. En entrant, il se percuta à un autre homme.

'' Fait attention pauvre con ! '' cria-t-il sur l'homme qui l'a percuter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qui il venait d'insulté. Il était grand, cheveux noir, yeux noir et la peau mate. Et merde pensa-t-il.

'' Kevin '' souffla l'homme mystérieux avec de la peur dans sa voix. Kevin pencha légèrement sa tête en fixant le gars tout en affichant un sourire diabolique et le regard qui allé avec.

'' Cela faisait longtemps Danny '' dit-il en détaillant le jeune homme effrayer du regard. Il était châtain clair avec des yeux vert et la peau mate.

'' Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? '' demanda Danny en ravalant sa salive. Il était comme pétrifié.

'' A ton avis ? '' rétorqua ce dernier toujours avec ce sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé mais moi et l'orthographe ne faisons pas bon ménage !**

**Alors avez-vous aimé ? Laissez-moi vos reviews si possible, vous n'êtes pas obligé mais cela m'encourage ****énormément à écrire la suite !**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Et voilà le chapitre 6, je le poste aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonné pour l'attente de la dernière fois. **

**WhiteBlackGrey : Merci énormément pour ta review, tu es mon écrivain préférer ! je t'admire beaucoup et que tu lise ma fanfiction me rend heureuse et fière de moi. **

**Ayah : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu viens de poster ta première review sur ce site et surtout que c'est pour ma fanfic que tu l'a fait ! Sa me va droit au cœur vraiment. ****Surtout n'hésite pas à en poster d'autre, tu peux me la poster dans n'importe quel langue ou de n'importe quel manière (sauf méchante) c'est le geste qui conte et cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite ! **

**C'est valable pour tous ! Cela dit, je ne vais m'éternisait la dessus.**

**Bon lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 6 : Discussion

'' Allé détend toi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tué '' rassura Kevin. Danny lui, fait un pas en arrière tout en ne détachant pas son regard de l'homme aux cheveux noir.

'' Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' demanda prudemment celui-ci. Le sourire qu'affiché l'homme aux yeux noir se fana pour laissé place à un visage très sérieux.

'' J'ai reçu l'ordre de te surveillé '' répondit Kevin sérieusement puis, il se mit à sourire '' tu sais histoire de vérifié si tu fais bien le travail '' termina-t-il avec un air amusé.

Danny préféra partir pour ne pas avoir d'ennui mais fut stoppé par une voix un peu trop familière à son goût.

'' Eh, se serais pas Jason là-bas ? '' s'exclama Kevin en regardant Jason parlé avec une jolie brune.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Se demanda Danny en tournant sa tête pour regardé Jason. Il haussa les épaules, peu importe pensa-t-il en s'installant à une table en observant le bébé d'Elena.

J'ignorai que Jason avait bon goût pour les nanas pensa Kevin. Jason se leva pour allé au bar. Kevin voyant sa, se dirigea au bar pour allé parlé au blond.

Du coté d'Adam :

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Adam ne savait plus quoi faire ! Qui allé voir en premier ? Vicki pour allé s'excuser ou Coline pour se venger ? La réponse fut évidente pour lui lorsqu'il aperçu Vicki enlevé sont tablier de travaille, elle devait surment avoir fini. Adam se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit le bouquet.

'' Voudrai-tu accepter mes excusent et écouté mon explication jante demoiselle ? '' dit-il d'un ton charmeur et le regard plein d'espoir. Vicki prit le bouquet de fleurs, le sentit et souris.

'' OK, vas y, je t'écoute '' dit la serveuse en posant le bouquet sur une table à sa gauche et en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Adam pris place sur la chaise face à Vicki et lui expliqua pourquoi il était si en colère.

Du coté de Coline :

Elle était assise à une table avec Jason en train de discuter quand soudain, Philise et sa bande entrèrent dans le café et voyant Jason et Coline ensemble se dirigea vers eux.

Du coté de Jason :

'' Je pars chercher les café, je reviens '' dit Jason en se levant pour allé au bar. Coline hocha la tête.

Arrivé au bar, il commanda les cafés. Un homme arriva à coté de lui et commanda un whisky.

'' Ah la la la la, j'adore cette ville, elle est si...accueillante et...pleine de vie surtout '' dit une voix amusé. Jason se retourna et eut le souffle coupé en voyant qui avait parlé. '' Kevin '' dit-il avec surprise et un peu de haine dans sa voix.

'' Jason '' salua Kevin en prenant, levant et buvant le ver que le barman avait posé sur le comptoir.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? '' demanda le blond visiblement pas très heureux.

'' Rien de particulier, en fait je m'ennuyait mais te voyant là ici... ''

'' Ne lui dis pas que je suis ici '' coupa Jason désespérément.

'' Oh allé Jason, il sera tellement content lorsque je lui dirait que j'ai retrouvé ta trace, après se sera plus qu'une question de temps pour que tu revienne partenaire '' dit Kevin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'' Non, je ne reviendrais pas Kevin tu entend, jamais '' rétorqua-t-il amerement. L'homme aux yeux noir s'approcha plus près de Jason.

'' Tu es comme moi Jason, tu es née pour tué et détruire des vies '' chuchota-t-il au blondinet. Jason secoua sa tête en soupirant, pris les cafés et alla rejoindre Coline.

'' Eh, sa va ? '' demanda-elle inquiète. Jason hocha la tête. Puis vinrent philise et compagnie.

Du coté de Bonnie :

Le petit groupe c'était assis à une table pendant que Damon et Caroline était parti chercher les boissons au bar. Stefan poussa un long soupir.

'' Eh Stefan, tout va bien ? '' demanda inquiète Elena.

'' Oui oui je pensais juste que...sa fait un bon moment déjà qu'on a pas eu de moment intime... ''

expliqua le brun un peu gêné et étant plonger dans ses pensés. Elena allée parler mais fut coupé par Bonnie.

'' C'est facile, vous n'avez cas faire garder votre bébé par une baby-sitter pour passé du temps ensemble et puis voilà, le tour et jouer '' dit-elle en regardant le couple avec un sourire aux lèvres.

'' Elle a raison' !Ouais, pourquoi tu n'irais pas demain faire un pic-nique avec la miss ! '' résonna une voix derrière eux, '' et d'ailleurs je me porte volontaire pour gardé le bébé ''. Le couple se retournèrent pour voir un Damon souriant comme un crétin !

'' Tu es sur ? '' demanda confuse la jeune maman en fronçant les sourcils. Tout à coup, le juke-box s'alluma pour faire place à de la musique romantique.

'' On fait un essaie si tu veux '' rétorqua l'homme aux yeux bleu. Le couple le regardèrent confusément en fronçant les sourcils. '' Allez les tourtereaux, je suis sur que vous mourez d'envie d'aller faire un slow '' dit-il en roulant des yeux et en s'asseyant sur en face de Bonnie, Stefan se trouvé à coter de son frère et Elena, de son amie. Stefan se leva et se dirigea vers sa belle. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui tendant la main.

'' M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? '' demanda le brun avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et les yeux plein d'espoir.

'' Mais bien sur, M. Salvatore '' répondit Elena en prenant la main de Stefan et en se levant pour allée danser avec son fiançais.

Voyant Damon et Bonnie tout seul, Caroline vinrent direct sur eux mais fut coupé dans son élan par le chahu d'une dispute. Pour les humains cela pouvait peut-être être ignoré mais pas par blondi.

Du coté de Coline :

C'est sans doute l'une des pires journée de toute ma vie pensa Coline. Et oui, depuis que Jason avait été chercher les cafés, Philise et ses deux groupies étaient venu les emmerdé !

Chloé et Lili sont venu entre temps pour la défendre mais rien à faire, elles ne lâchèrent pas prise.

'' Dit moi tout de même pas que tu es interresser au monstre qui se trouve juste à coter de toi '' dit venimeusement Philise à Jason en prenant un air faussement étonné.

Coline en avez marre des piques que lancé Philise, elle en avez envie de pleuré face à cette horrible situation mais elle n'allait ccertainement pas le faire. Elle n'allait pas donner se plaisir là à la rouquine.

'' Et vous là ! '' interpella une voix féminine agacé et en colère, les pestes se retournèrent pour voir qui se tenait là. C'était Caroline Forbes ! Elle regarda le groupe de peste droit dans les yeux et leur dit d'aller se faire foutre et de dégagé. Les filles hochèrent la tête et parti.

Du coté de Bonnie :

'' Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? '' demanda Damon.

'' Non, pourquoi ? '' répondit Bonnie un sourire timide aux lèvres.

'' Demain comme tu sais et bien je suis corvée de bébé '' dit-il en roulant des yeux en pensant aux couches culotte. Bonnie hocha la tête pour lui dire vas y, continue. '' Sa te dirait de tenir compagnie

demain au gars le plus sexy de la ville '' dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et le regard qui va avec.

'' Se sera avec plaisir et puis sa nous permettra de se connaître un peu plus et de devenir ami '' dit la brune.

'' Mais nous sommes déjà ami '' fit remarquer l'homme aux yeux bleu.

'' C'est vrai '' rétorqua Bonnie.

'' Oui et d'ailleurs, je vais nous chercher à boire '' dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

'' OK, moi, je t'attend ici '' affirma Bonnie en regardant Damon se dirigé vers le bar et son frère vers Damon. Attend mais qu'est ce que...Oh mon Dieu ! Pensa la sorcière, Adam à du la voir traîner avec Damon et maintenant, il va le chopé ! Oh mon Dieu, il faut que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Paniqua intérieurement Bonnie. Elle se leva pour se dirigé vers les garçons mais son élan fut coupé par Chloé, Lili et Caroline.

Du coté d'Adam :

Il était assis avec Vicki. Il lui avez tout expliqué et bien sur, elle l'a pardonné. Vicki regarda l'heur et soupira.

'' Je dois y retourner '' dit-elle avec un air d'excuse.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, je te verrais tout à leur '' répondit le sorcier. Ils se levèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Vicki parti retravaillé. Au même moment, il vit l'homme qui était avec sa sœur au bar. Bon tailleming pensa Adam, il se dirigea vers l'homme aux yeux bleu. Il allé avoir une petite discussion avec celui-ci.

'' Un whisky '' dit vite fait le brun au barman en scrutant l'homme aux yeux bleu du regard. Il a l'air d'être du genre mauvais garçon, raison de plus pour le mettre en garde pensa le sorcier.

Damon senti le regard du gars qui était à coté de lui. Ah la la, je suis tellement sexy que je commence à plaire aux mecs pensa-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais le truc qui le dérangé était que plus le temps passé, plus se sentiment d'être observer devenait ggênant et énervant.

'' Quoi ? '' cria presque Démon en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui ne le lâcher pas du regard.

'' Je crois que vous êtes nouveau en ville?Non ? Parce que, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant ''

dit l'homme aux yeux couleur turquoise. Damon fronça les sourcils de confusion.

'' Oui, c'est exacte '' répondit le gars aux yeux bleu.

'' Adam Bennette '' se présenta le sorcier en tendant la main.

'' Damon Salvatore '' répondit Damon en serrant la main d'Adam. Le sorcier s'apprêter à lui dire qu'il était le frère de Bonnie et qu'il ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi avec elle. Mais, il fut stoppé par une musique de boite de nuit qui retentit dans le café. Là, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il aille dansé !

Damon et Adam crièrent un grand '' hou hou '' en même temps puis, ils commencèrent à danser !

Visiblement, Adam n'étaient pas le seul à aimé se lâcher car Damon aussi n'hésité pas. Damon avait gagné un point sans même le savoir. Ils dansaient comme des pros !

Coté du bébé :

L'homme étrange s'avança vers le bébé. Il pris le biberon, l'ouvrit et y mit beaucoup de poudre blanche avant de le refermer. Mission accomplie pensât-il joyeusement dans sa tête. Sa tête !

Il y ressentit une énorme douleur ! La douleur était telle qu'il tomba par terre à genou. Il leva la tête et aperçu une jeune fille, brune, le regardant fixement avec un visage sérieux. Eh merde, une sorcière pensa-t-il. Bonnie s'avança vers lui. Danny se leva malgré la douleur et commence à se dirigé vers la sortie. Quand soudain, un énorme boom retentit.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour l'orthographe.**

**Voilà, alors que pensé vous de ce chapitre ? Pourquoi Kevin fait-il peur comme ça ? Sa, vous le serais en lisant les chapitres qui vont suivres !**

**La suite mercredi qui arrive ! Ou au pire des cas, la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros Bisous à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dans le chapitre précédant :

_Bonnie s'avança vers lui. Danny se leva malgré la douleur et commence à se dirigé vers la sortie. Quand soudain, un énorme boom retentit._

Chapitre 7 : Danger

'' Ah la la, ma tête, ma pauvre tête '' gémit Danny à voix basse. La musique venait d'augmenté et des gens montés sur les tables et faisaient du jump ! Tout le monde se déchaînaient, buvaient, dansaient, il y avait des papiers, paillettes, des vêtements qui volaient ! Il y avait même des filles super sexy qui faisaient un strip-tease sur le comptoirs ! Autrement dit, un vrai bordel !

'' Mais sur quoi encore je suis tombé moi ! '' rala le brun avec air désespérer sur le visage.

Elena s'approcha de son enfant avec Stefan. Mission accomplie se dit Danny en courant vers la sorti. Mais bon, visiblement c'était pas son jour puise qu'il a glisser sur une serpillière mouiller qui était au sol et il atterrissa par-terre sur ses fesses. Bon, sa pourrais être pire se dit-il puis, un gros

'' Aiieeux ! '' s'échapa de sa gorge, il ressentit une énorme douleur à sa main. Il baissa sa tête pour regardé sa main qui était écrasé par un pied !

'' Eh ! Tu pourrai faire attention quand même ! '' gronda l'homme en élevant la voix tout en retirant son pied. Danny ferma les yeux, s'assit en tailleur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

'' Non mais tu te fiche de moi là, c'est toi qui ma écrasé le pied sale fils de p*te '' rétorqua-t-il avec un air suffisant. Il entendit un grognement venant de l'homme qu'il venait d'insulté se qui le fit sourire.

Mais son air suffisant et son sourire se fana lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux et vit qui il venait d'insulté.

'' C'est à moi qu'tu parle ! '' s'exclama l'homme aux yeux noir, noir comme la mort. Oh merde ! J'ai insulté Kevin ! Il va me tuer ! Vite vite vite, il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Paniqua Danny. Il se leva quatre à quatre et fila tout droit vers la sorti. Une foi dehors, il soupira de soulagement, il se retourna et vit par la fenêtre de l'atletique club que la sorcière avait pris des mains le biberon empoisonné qu'Elena allait donner à son enfant.

Du coté de Bonnie :

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu es devenu folle ou quoi ? '' s'exclama Elena en fronça les sourcils.

'' Oh, tu vas vite comprendre '' rétorqua Bonnie en vidant le biberon sur la table. Elena et Stefan froncèrent les sourcils. Il y avait plus de poudre blanche que de lait qui sorti du biberon.

Puis, le propriétaire du café arriva, arrêta le juke-box box et monta sur une table.

'' Aller c'est fini tout le monde dehors, la fête est terminé ! '' cria-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tout le monde poussa un long soupir puis commença à partir.

'' Oh, attention, une nouvelle ride vient de se former sur le front de Stefan '' dit Damon avec un sourire aux lèvres en s'avançant vers eux accompagné d'Adam. Adam s'approcha de la table,pris un peu de poudre avec son doigt et la renifla.

'' Mais c'est de la cocaïne sa ! '' s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une énorme nouvelle. Puis, il se retourna vers sa sœur '' j'espère que t'en prend pas '' .

'' Bien sur que non, pourquoi je ferais sa d'abord ? '' se défendit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils à son frère.

'' Bon ok, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? '' questionna la jeune mère. Bonnie soupira agacé par la question stupide de son amie. Elle allait répondre mais fut coupé par Damon.

'' Ce qu'il y a c'est que tu t'apprêter à donner un biberon de cocaïne à Grayson '' expliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux et en se plaçant à coté d'Adam.

'' Oui ok mais, comment de la drogue c'est retrouvé dans le biberon ? '' questionna Elena en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Tout le monde soupirèrent d'exaspération. Mais elle est conne ou quoi ? S'interrogea le sorcier.

'' Quelqu'un en a mis dedans, c'est évidant non ? '' rétorqua sarcastiquement Adam.

'' Et eux...on peut savoir qui tu es ? '' demanda Stefan en levant un sourcil.

'' Oh excusé-moi, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Adam Bennett, le grand frère de Bonnie '' se présenta-t-il en tendant la main au père du bébé.

'' Stefan Salvatore, le petit frère de Damon, enchanté '' répondit-il en serrant la main du sorcier.

Adam était surpris mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il allé avoir une petite discution avec BBonnieplus tard.

'' Désolé de vous déranger '' dit le patron '' bonjours Adam en passant, mais le bar est fermé donc je vous prirez de quitter les lieux ''

Adam tourna sa tête pour voir si Viki était là mais non. Il soupira puis observa du coin de l'œil sa sœur et Damon.

'' Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? '' demanda Damon avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et un regard intense. Bonnie allée répondre mais fut coupé par son frère.

'' Non, pas la peine je rentre moi aussi donc, je peux la raccompagné '' dit-il avec un air suffisant.

Damon ouvra la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussi sec en voyant Bonnie lui hochais la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

'' Bon et bien bonne soiré et à demain Bonnie '' dit Damon en souriant victorieusement.

'' Oui, à demain '' répondit la jeune sorcière en se retournant vers son frère. Adam hocha la tête à Damon puis sorti de l'atletique club avec sa sœur.

'' On poursuivra cette discussion à la maison '' dit Stefan en ramassant les affaire du bébé.

'' Oh faite, où elle est blondie ? '' demanda tout à coup Damon, il s'ennuyait et disons qu'il s'était habitué à se chamaillé avec elle. Stefan haussa les épaule

'' Elle doit être rentrai chez elle '' proposa Elena. Damon soupira.

'' Ouais, surment '' dit-il. Puis, ils quittèrent l'atletique club pour rentrai chez eux.

Du coté de Danny :

Danny regarda la brune qui versait le biberon sur la table avec un air désespérer.

'' Tu as échoué '' résonna une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna est vu Kevin avec un air très sérieux. Un peu trop sérieux à son goût. Kevin s'avança vers lui, le pris par la gorge avec une main et le plaqua contre un mur avec une vitesse surnaturel.

'' Attend, je t'en supplie ne me tue pas, laisse moi une chance de réessayer, je ne te décevrai pas ! '' supplia l'homme les larmes aux yeux avec de la peur dans sa voix.

'' Je regrette très cher mais tu sais se qu'il a dit, et tu connaît la règle '' rétorqua Kevin d'un air sombre.

'' Ne jamais échoué sinon, c'est la mort, je sais mais je t'en supplie ne le fait pas, je suis près à payer pour sa je t'en supplie, laisse moi une, chance, ne lui dit rien '' plaida Danny d'une voie suppliante, il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer de minute en minute, tellement il avait peur de la mort. '' Ton prix sera le mien '' .

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur les lèvre de Kevin. '' Marcher conclu alors '' il plaça ses mains sur les avant-bras de Danny et l'appuya contre le mur de façon à se qu'il ne puisse plus bougé.

Ses iris devinrent jaune et le contour était d'un noir à vous glacez le sang. Il avança sa bouche près de la gorge de Danny et l'ouvrit pour y révélé des crocs qu'il enfonça dans la gorge de sa proie lui volant ainsi une parti de sa vie...

Du coté de Bonnie :

Bonnie rentra chez elle avec son frère.

'' Il faut qu'on parle '' dit Adam. Bonnie soupira puis alla dans le salon, s'installa sur le canapé tendis qu'Adam s'assit sur le fauteuil juste en face de sa sœur.

'' Vas y, je t'écoute '' dit Bonnie, se préparent à se que va dire son frère.

'' Tu devrais rester le plus loin possible des Salvatores '' dit Adam très sérieux en espérant que sa sœur allait l'écouté. Bonnie se leva comme une fusé du canapé avec l'air très furieuse.

'' Et ça y est, tu recommence, mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je rencontre un garçon, il faut que toi ou papa vous vous en mélier ! '' cria Bonnie, elle était vraiment furieuse. Adam se leva lui aussi comme une flèche et regarda sa sœur sévèrement.

'' Bonnie là c'est différent, ils sont dangereux ! '' dit-il avec l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison.

'' Ah oui et je peu savoir pourquoi ils sont dangereux ? '' cria-t-elle, elle en avait marre d'être ''protèger'' par son frère, elle n'est plus une petite fille quand même.

'' Ils sont dangereux parce que se sont des VAMPIRES ! '' cria Adam avec plein de colère et d'amertume dans sa voix mais aussi de l'inquiétude dans le fond de ses yeux.

Du coté de Coline :

Coline était en train de marcher dans la rue avec Jason, après l'incident avec Philise, ils avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux. Jason avait proposé de la raccompagné et Coline avait accepté. Ils marchèrent sur le trottoir, contre le mur à 1 mètre d'eux, il avait un banc avec un distributeur de boisson à coté. C'était le soir et il faisait presque noir. Heureusement qu'il y avait des luminaires.

'' Tu as soif ? '' demanda Jason

'' Eux oui mais tu n'ai pas obligé...''

'' J'insiste '' la coupa-t-il.

'' Très bien alors je prendrai un coca monsieur '' dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle se sentait vraiment bien et en sécurité avec lui.

'' Ah votre service mademoiselle '' répondit-il d'un air taquin et sourire charmeur aux lèvres se qui fit peu rire Coline.

Il prit de l'avance pour allé chercher les boissons. Coline se dirigea vers le banc mais fut surprise par un homme. Cette homme avait la peau blanche, était couvert d'un manteau marron foncé et porté un bonné vert d'où y dépassé des mèches blonde, le bonné vert suivait parfaitement avec ses yeux vert. Il était jeune environ la vingtaine mais si seulement il savait...

Il arracha le sac à main de Coline et allé partir lorsqu'un horrible mal de tête vient le stoppé. Il avait tellement mal qu'il en tomba part -terre. Et oui, Coline lui infligé un énorme anévrisme.

Jason voyant l'homme à l'agonie fait tombé les canettes. Ceci fit réveillé ses instincts.

Ses iris devinrent jaune et le contour noir. Il pouvait sentir ses crocs qui menaçait de sortir.

Vas y fait le, sa va faire un an que tu tes retenu, allé, allé dit une voix dans sa tête.

'' Juste une fois... '' dit-il dans un murmure.

Il s'avança à une vitesse surnaturel et planta ses crocs sauvagement dans la gorge du jeune homme.

Coline arrêta l'anévrisme visiblement choqué par le spectacle qui se passé sous ses yeux.

L'homme passa de jeune à vieux puis lorsque Jason lâcha sa proie, il n'en restèrent qu'un ta dos.

Coline le regarda bouche bée.

'' Qu'est ce que tu es au juste ? '' demanda Coline l'air effrayer, elle avait vraiment peur.

'' Je pourrai te poser la même question ou tout simplement...te tué '' dit-il en souriant méchamment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour l'orthographe**

**Et voilà, Bonnie sait enfin pour les vampires. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura peut-être du bamon et sur, il aura un peu Klaus et Kol. Je poste le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Dans le chapitre précédant :_

_Du coté de Bonnie :_

_'' Ils sont dangereux parce que se sont des VAMPIRES ! '' cria Adam avec plein de colère et d'amertume dans sa voix mais aussi de l'inquiétude dans le fond de ses yeux._

_Du coté de Coline :_

_'' Qu'est ce que tu es au juste ? '' demanda Coline l'air effrayer, elle avait vraiment peur._

_'' Je pourrai te poser la même question ou tout simplement...te tué '' dit-il en souriant méchamment._

Chapitre 8 : Explications

Du coté de Bonnie :

Choquer ! C'est se qu'était Bonnie en se moment même ! Damon, Stefan, des vampires !

'' C'est impossible '' dit Bonnie avec la voix un peu cassé et en ayant les larmes qui commencé à monté dans ses yeux.

'' Ne me dit pas que tu ne la pas senti ce frisson en les touchant comme si...c'était la mort '' dit Adam.

Bonnie secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de son frère et vit ce qu'elle craignait. Adam disait la vérité. Des vampires ? Les vampires existent ? C'est pour sa que j'ai ressenti ce frisson en les touchant. Mais alors, sa veut dire que...Caroline est...

'' Oh non '' dit Bonnie dans un mur-mur plus à elle-même qu'à son frère. Adam soupira.

'' Ils n'ont rien fait de mal pour l'instant à ce que je sais mais fait attention ok ? '' dit-il inquiet pour sa sœur. Elle hocha la tête. Adam s'avança vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Bonnie ne pouvait pas le croire, Caroline, un vampire ! Ils se retirèrent de l'étreinte. Adam posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa petite sœur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

'' Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais m'occuper de Coline '' Bonnie secoua la tête.

'' Non, je veux être là lorsque tu lui dira '' Adam hocha la tête.

Du coté de Coline :

Coline était vraiment effrayer à cause de se qu'avait dit Jason. Elle recula d'un pas en arrière par instinct. Le visage de Jason redevint peut à peut normal. Il regarda tout autour de l'air choqué.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? '' murmura-t-il plus à lui même qu'à Coline l'air choqué et se sentant coupable.

'' Tu as cédé '' raisonna une voix dans la rue. Un homme sortit de l'ombre et marcha vers Jason avec un sourire plein de malice aux lèvres. Jason soupira en fermant les yeux.

'' Kevin '' dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et regardant Kevin l'air agacé. Kevin retourna sa tête pour regardé Coline.

'' Tien tien tien, mais qu'avons-nous là, serai-ce une sorcière ? '' dit-il toujours en souriant. Coline ravala sa salive et ressentit un étrange sentiment. Sa raison lui disait de prendre ses jambe à son coup et partir tandis que son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur la question. Elle se retourna et commença à courir mais son chemin fut coupé par Kevin.

'' Oh, tu ne conte tout de même pas nous faussé compagnie ? '' dit-il l'air faussement blessé.

'' Kevin '' dit Jason d'un ton d'avertissement. L'homme secoua la tête en soupirant.

'' T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la tué '' dit-il l'air sérieux et agacé.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste et comment savez vous que je suis une sorcière ? '' questionna Coline en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Alors d'une, nous sommes des shinigamis et deux, ce n'est pas très difficile de deviné se que tu es vu ton aura '' expliqua Kevin.

'' Des shinigamis ? '' dit-elle confuse.

'' Oui ou des Dieux de la mort comme les humains disent mais perso, je préfère mieux le terme shinigami, c'est plus court et plus facile à retenir ''dit l'homme aux yeux noir l'air amusé.

'' Vous allez me tué ? ''

'' Non pas du tout, tu es une sorcière, pas un humain, les shinigamis sont obligés de prendre la vie des humains ou même parfois une parti de leur vie pour survivre mais hélas, Jason ne veut rien comprendre et se retient mais quand son instinct prend le dessus, il tue est après à des remord comme là maintenant '' continua-t-il d'expliqué.

'' Et pourquoi m'expliquez-vous tout sa ? '' demanda-t-elle.

'' Tu es une sorcière et les shinigamis et les sorcières ont toujours étaient comme des amis, tu devais connaître mon secret tout comme je te fais confiance pour le gardé ok ? '' dit-il très sérieux. Coline hocha la tête.

'' OK '' répondit-elle, elle s'était détendu depuis les explications de Kevin.

'' Viens, il se fait tard, je te raccompagne ? '' proposa Kevin. Elle allait répondre mais fut coupé par Jason.

'' Je LA raccompagne '' dit Jason en regardant méchamment Kevin.

'' OK '' répondit le shinigami en levant un sourcil et haussant les épauls.

Coline arriva chez elle en disons bonne nuit et merci aux shinigamis. Personne n'avez dit un mot pendant le trajet se qui était un peu rassurant pour Coline qui ne savez pas vraiment quoi leur dire.

Arrivée à dans le salon, Bonnie et A dam étaient assis sur le canapé. Le sorcier soupira.

'' Il faut qu'on parle '' dit-il très sérieux. Coline hocha la tête. Il expliqua tout au sujet des vampires et Coline expliqua tout au sujet des shinigamis. Autrement dit c'était une soiré vraiment mouvementé.

Dans le manoir des Salvatores :

Tout le monde s'étaient interrogé sur 'Qui veut du mal au bébé d'Elena ?' et après mur réflexion, Stefan décida d'appeler Klaus.

Dans l'un des nombreux manoir de Klaus au Brésil :

Klaus était dans son bureau installé confortablement sur sa chaise en train de lire des documents importants qu'il avait à remplir pour ses affaire avec . Lorsque soudain, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

'' Halo ''

'' Klaus '' Il se leva de sa chaise surpris. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

'' Stefan, sa fait un baille ! Dit moi, comment tu va ? '' demanda-t-il heureux que Stefan les appeler.

'' _Klaus, j'ai un sérieux problème_ ''

'' vas y, explique '' dit-il très sérieux. Stefan est son meilleur ami et si il aurait des problèmes, Klaus l'aiderai d'une manière ou d'une autre le plus discrètement possible bien sur.

Stefan expliqua se qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui plus tôt dans le bar. Pendant ce temps là, Kol est entré dans le bureau de Klaus sans frappé à la porte et en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assoit sur une chaise en fasse de Klaus et du bureau tout en mettant ses pied sur le bureau en bousculant les affaires de son frère par terre. L'hybride fusilla son petit frère du regard.

'' Salut frangin '' dit Kol avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Du coté de Stefan :

Damon avait écouté la conversation téléphonique depuis le début. En entendant la voix de Kol, Damon se précipita vers son frère et lui arracha le portable des mains.

'' Passe-moi Kol ! '' ordonna Damon d'une voix effrayante.

Du coté de Klaus :

Kol aussi avait écouté la conversation depuis le début. Rien qu'en entendant la voix de Damon le rendait de mauvais poil. Avant que Klaus puisse répondre, Kol arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère.

'' Tu veux quoi Salvatore ? '' cria presque l'original haineusement.

'' Écoute _moi bien_ '' dit Damon d'un ton menaçant '' _Si jamais c'est toi qui est derrière tous sa..._''

'' Tu va faire quoi ? '' coupa Kol '' Me tuer peut-être ? Alors d'un, je n'ai rien avoir avec vaut problème et de deux, même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que tu pourrai me faire hein ? Ne plus m'adressai la parole peut-être ? '' se moqua-t-il. Puis tout à coup, son visage devint sérieux pendant 2 seconde pour laissé place à un visage choqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Se demanda Klaus.

'' J'y crois pas, il m'a raccroché au nez ! '' se scandalisa le jeune vampire. Puis quelque seconde plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Kol décrocha.

'' Halo '' dit-il d'un ton sec.

'' _Salut Kol, eux...tu peux me passé Klaus ?_ '' Kol soupira.

'' Tiens, c'est Stefan '' dit-il d'un ton ennuyer en lui donnant le téléphone et en partant du bureau à vitesse vampirique. Damon allait payer pour lui avoir raccroché au nez sa, c'était même plus que sur.

'' _Je m'excuse pour Damon, tu sais comment il est_ '' tenta de s'excuser Stefan.

'' Ce n'ai pas grave, bon, on en était à qui à pu faire sa ? ''

'' _Heu oui, tu ne serai pas qui pourrai faire sa ? _'' Klaus soupira.

'' Non, je ne sais pas et au cas où tu me le demanderai, non, je n'ai rien avoir avec sa '' Stefan soupira.

'' _Merci d'être honnête sur ce coup si _'' Klaus souris.

'' T'inquiète pas. Bon cela étant dit, sache que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour un ami ''

'' _Merci Klaus, j'aimerai discuter avec toi un peu plus longtemps mais tu sais...Elena..._''

'' Ce n'ai rien, je comprend, passe une bonne soiré et à très bientôt j'espère ''

'' _Bonne soiré à toi aussi _'' puis, Stefan raccrocha à contre cœur.

Malgré tout les coups tordus de Klaus, lui est Stefan étaient redevenu de très bon amis. Mais quand Elena là découvert, elle a bien montrait qu'elle était contre et lui à presque ordonné de ne plus le voir. Et lorsqu'elle est tombé enceinte, elle lui à lancé un ultimatum. Stefan à du choisir entre son meilleur ami et Elena et comme Elena porté son enfant, Stefan n'avait vraiment pas trop eu le choix, choix que Klaus à toute suite compris et à accepter.

'' Tu n'as vraiment rien fait ? '' demanda Elijah se maintenant au cadre de la porte.

'' En toute honnêteté mon frère, pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait du tout et quelque chose me dit que nous n'allons pas tardé à voir Stefan et les autre venir ici nous demandé de l'aide '' répondit Klaus en souriant.

'' Vous aimeriez bien, n'est-ce pas ? '' demanda le vampire en souriant. Attendais un peu, il sourit !

'' Oui est quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas le seule '' répondit l'hybride toujours en souriant l'air vraiment heureux et satisfait. Cela promet d'être FANTASTIQUE ! Pensa-t-il.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**La suite je l'a met des que je peux car là, je suis occupé à traduire une fanfic et j'en écrit deux autre que je conte d'ailleurs les poster une fois fini.**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Le chapitre est plus long cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 9 : Victor !

Dans le manoir des Salvatores à 8h30 :

Damon se leva de très bonne humeur ce matin. Il s''était fait beau pour son 'rendez-vous' avec Bonnie. Damon l'apprécie énormément et sincèrement. Il vérifia si il y avait bien de la nourriture humaine dans le frigo. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire dégagé Roméo et Juliette et le tour et jouer pensa-t-il. Il pénétra dans la chambre de son frère pour les réveiller.

'' Allez allez, debout les tourtereaux ! '' s'exclama Damon avec un sourire narquois.

'' Hmmm '' fit Elena en ouvrant petit à petit ses yeux puis sursauta en voyant Damon.

'' Damon ! '' gronda Stefan en étant en colère contre son frère pour l'intrusion, c'est sa chambre bordel de merde, il a le droit d'avoir son intimité quand même ! Damon soupira.

'' Aller, magnez-vous quoi ! Vous devez aller à votre pique-nique '' dit Damon impatient.

'' QUOI ! '' cria Stefan et Elena en même temps.

'' Non, pas question qu'on va pic niquer alors que Grayson est en danger '' dit Elena avec détermination.

'' Mais allez, c'est quand même moi qui garde le bébé je te rappel. Il est en sécurité avec moi. Et en plus, si vous n'êtes pas là, il y a plus de chance pour que killer-bébé se pointe et pour qu'on puise l'interroger sur le 'qui en veut au bébé' '' argumenta Damon.

'' Attend un peu, tu veux dire que tu pense qu'il n'agit pas tout seul ? '' demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Damon soupira d'exaspération.

'' Sa me paraît évident non ? '' répondit Damon, mais comment j'ai fait pour tombé amoureux d'elle moi ? Se demanda-t-il. Stefan soupira.

'' Damon a raison '' dit-il en se levant. Damon souris à son frère pendant qu'Elena soupira puis se leva.

'' Ah et oh faite '' dit Damon en s'adressant au couple qui se retourna vers lui. '' J'aurai besoin du numéro de téléphone de Bonnie '' Elena soupira.

'' Laisse tomber Damon car je ne te donnerai pas son numéro '' rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination.

'' Pourtant tu devrais car si tu ne le fais pas, je ne te lâcherez pas et fera de l'éternité de Saint Stefan un véritable enfer '' menaça le vampire en souriant. Stefan soupira.

'' Va s'y Elena, donne lui son numéro, il ne va pas nous lâcher sinon '' râla Stefan qui en avait visiblement marre de son 'grand frère chéri'. Elena soupira et nota le numéro de Bonnie sur un bon de papier qu'elle tandis à Damon qui le pris.

'' Merci '' dit Damon puis disparu avec sa vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre.

Dans la maison Bennett :

Bonnie était dans son lit dans son lit en train de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Caroline le plus vite possible. Elle fut sortit de ses pensée par la sonnerie de son portable qu'elle décrocha.

'' Halo '' dit Bonnie en ballant légèrement.

'' _Bonjour la belle au bois dormant _'' Bonnie reconnue tout de suite la voix.

'' Damon ? Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? '' demanda-t-elle étonnait.

'' _Elena me l'a donner gentiment_ '' répondit-il en souriant.

'' Eux...OK '' répondit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Elena n'était pas vraiment du genre à donner des numéros comme sa. Oh mais c'est vrai, c'est un vampire pensa Bonnie.

'' _Je viens te chercher ? _''

'' Non, pas la peine, Caroline viendra me chercher pour m'accompagner chez toi '' répondit-elle.

'' _Bon, ok, alors à toute _''

'' Ouais, à toute '' puis elle raccrocha. Elle appela Caroline qui avait accepter de l'accompagner chez Damon. Elle allait aussi profiter de cette occasion pour la confronter au sujet des vampires.

Elle se prépara puis descendit les escaliers mais s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette instant.

'' Papa ! '' cria-t-elle joyeusement en sautant dans les bras de son père. Abby, Adam et Coline vinrent directement.

'' Papa '' cria Coline tout comme sa sœur et alla dans les bras de son père.

'' Chéri, tu es en avance dit-donc '' dit Abby avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'' Je sais, je voulais vous faire une surprise '' répondit Tom en souriant joyeusement lui aussi. Il a aimé son voyage au Brésil et à passé de super moment avec les deux frères Michaelson. Mais sa famille lui manqué terriblement. Il faudra que je remette ça ! Se dit-il.

Ses pensés furent coupé par un klaxon qui vient de dehors. Bonnie soupira.

'' Désolé mais je dois y aller, ma copine Caroline m'attend '' dit la sorcière vraiment désolé de devoir partir mais il le fallait, elle devait parler à Caroline.

'' Ce n'ait rien ma puce '' rassura son père.

'' Je reviendrai, à tout à l'heure '' dit-elle puis partit rejoindre Caroline dans la voiture.

'' Eh, salut Bonnie '' dit la blonde toute heureuse.

'' Salut '' dit Bonnie en souriant à son amie et en montant dans la voiture. Caroline démarra la voiture et Bonnie soupira.

'' Il faut qu'on parle '' dit la sorcière l'air très sérieuse.

'' De quoi ? '' demanda la blonde en souriant. Bonnie pris une profonde inspiration.

'' Je sais que tu es un vampire Caroline '' avoua Bonnie. Caroline regarda la brunette avec confusion. Elle gara la voiture sur le coté de la route et fit face à son amie.

'' Qui t'as dit que j'en étais un ? C'est ridicule '' dit-elle très sérieusement, on pouvait entendre un peu de peur dans sa voix.

'' Personne me l'a dit, je l'ai senti parce que je suis une sorcière '' avoua Bonnie en regardant Caroline droit dans les yeux.

'' Quoi ? '' demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Bonnie ouvrit la boite à gant puis, pris un stylo qui traîner et le fit l'éviter dans l'aire. '' Je suis une sorcière '' dit-t-elle en souriant, elle était heureuse de partager sa avec Caroline. La jeune vampire elle, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resta sens voix.

'' Bonnie c'est fantastique ! '' s'exclama la blonde toute excitée et se jeta sur elle.

'' Fait attention tu m'étouffe '' réussis-sa à dire Bonnie malgré l'étreinte serré qui lui couper le souffle.

'' Oh, désolé '' dit Caroline en se retirant de l'étreinte. Elle démarra la voiture pour se dirigez chez les Salvatores. Pendant la route, Bonnie expliqua depuis quand elle était une sorcière et se qu'elle avait appris et Caroline lui expliqua comment elle était devenu un vampire. Arriver devant le manoir, Bonnie descendit de la voiture.

'' Tu ne vient pas ? '' demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

'' Non, j'ai des truc à faire et puis je suis sur que tu seras te défendre contre Damon '' dit-elle en lui souriant puis en partant. Bonnie marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrer et pris une grande inspiration.

Avant même de sonner, la porte s'ouvra pour faire place à Damon.

'' Salut Bonnie, mais je t'en pris, entre voyons '' dit-t-il en se mettant sur le coté pour la laisser entrer.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon. Juste à coter du canapé y avait un berceau avec le bébé à l'intérieur qui y dormait. La sorcière s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Damon se servie un verre.

'' Tu as soif ? '' demanda-t-il en buvant son verre.

'' Non, merci '' répondit-elle en douceur en souriant. Le vampire posa son verre de là où il l'avait pris puis s'installa à coté de la brunette et tout deux se regardèrent. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence agréable mais Bonnie le brisa.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? '' demanda-t-elle.

'' Parle moi un peu de toi '' répondit Damon tout simplement. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle parce qu'elle l'intriguait.

'' Qu'est ce que je peux dire sur moi ? Je suis juste...une fille normale qui à des amis et une famille qu'elle aime très fort '' mais son rythme cardiaque avait augmenter lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot 'normale' ce qui n'échappa aux oreilles du vampire. Elle cache quelque chose pensa-t-il. Damon la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

'' Maintenant c'est à ton tour '' fit remarqué la brunette. Il allait parler mais fut coupé par un bruit de fenêtre briser et un énorme vacarme. Cela venait de la cuisine.

'' Je reviens '' dit Damon en partant directement dans la cuisine pour allait voir ce qu'il se passait.

Killer-bébé, t'as mal choisi ton moment pensa-t-il. Il était un peu en colère mais aussi soulager.

En colère parce qu'il avait été déranger alors qu'il était avec Bonnie et soulager parce qu'ils vont pouvoir régler cette histoire. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne vu qu'une fenêtre briser et deux chaise renverser. Oh non, c'est pas vrai, je ne vais tout de même pas payer les réparations j'espère. Puis, il entendu un crie de douleur qui provenait du salon. Il parti à vitesse vampirique dans le salon et y vit un vieille homme à genoux serrant sa tète et gémissant de douleur juste en face de Bonnie qui le fixer. On dirait qu'elle est en transe pensa le vampire, elle ne serait pas...

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Damon. Je n'ai plus besoin de cacher qui je suis, se disait-il.

Il avança à vitesse vampirique vers l'homme puis l'assomma d'un coup sur la tète. Ils s'échangèrent un regard de curiosité.

'' Tu devrais appeler Elena et Stefan et leur dire de venir ici '' dit-il en prenant l'homme et en l'attachant à une chaise pendant que Bonnie appela Elena pour lui dire se qui c'était passer et lui demander de se dépêcher. Damon était pensif. En attachant l'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de voir un drôle de symbole sur son cou. Le symbole était un petit cercle ou il y avait une tête de mort à l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que sa pouvait bien être ?

'' Ils arrivent '' dit-elle en coupant les penser de Damon. Puis le bébé commença à pleuré. Voyant sa, il se dirigea vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Bonnie admira la scène qui se trouver devant ses yeux. Damon avait beau être un vampire, il ne restait pas du moins affectueux. Puis, Elena et Stefan arrivèrent dans le salon.

'' Nous sommes venue aussi vite qu'on a pu '' s'exclama Elena en paniquant puis se dirigeant vers Damon pour bercé son bébé.

'' Vous devriez partir '' dit Stefan à Bonnie.

'' Non, elle reste '' coupa son grand frère.

'' Mais...'' Stefan était vraiment confus face à l'attitude de son frère.

'' Bonnie est une sorcière Stefan '' répliqua le vampire aux yeux bleu '' elle sait pour nous et elle peut être utile ''. Stefan regarda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils l'air de dire ' tu es d'accord ' . Elle hocha la tête. Elena est son amie, c'est son devoir en tant que tel de l'aider. Juste à ce moment là, l'homme se réveilla en gémissant, l'interrogatoire commença.

'' Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu en veux à mon fils ! '' hurla presque Stefan, depuis hier, il avait peur pour sa famille, il avait passer par tant d'épreuve et il pensait réellement que le plus dur était passer.

Mais apparemment, il se trompé. L'homme resta silencieux.

'' Répond '' ordonna Damon d'un air sombre et d'un ton dangereux. L'homme ne répondit toujours pas ce qui lui vaut un beau coup de poing dans la mâchoire par Damon. L'homme repris son souffle visiblement surpris par la violence du coup.

'' Qui je suis ? '' dit-il en souriant sombrement, '' je suis un homme qui à échouer dans sa mission signant l'arrêt de mort de ma famille et moi-même '' répondit-il avec amertume. Les autres qui l'écouter le regardèrent avec confusion. Que voulait-il dire au juste ?

'' Qui t'as donné l'ordre de tuer mon fils ! '' cria Stefan haineusement. L'homme soupira. De toute façon tout est fini pour moi et ma famille alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je vais quand même mourir pensa-t-il tristement.

'' C'est un nommer VICTOR qui veut la mort de l'enfant, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout se que je sais c'est que si je ne le faisait pas, il tuerai toute ma famille '' . Les autres commençaient à comprendre pourquoi il devait faire sa, il devait car sa famille était menacé et qui n'aurai pas pris cette décision ? Franchement.

'' Qui est Victor ? '' questionna Damon.

'' Ton pire cauchemars '' répondit-il la voix un peu casser, il avait peur, il espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit avec sa femme et que ses enfants viendrai en criant et en rigolant. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était belle et bien réel. Et il allait mourir dans quelque minute, il le savait, il pouvait le sentir.

'' Qui est Victor ? '' répéta le vampire aux yeux bleu l'air sombre. L'homme soupira.

'' Je ne sais pas qui il est exactement, tout se que je sais c'est qu'il est très dangereux et détruit ou tue tout ce qui se mette en travers de son chemin '' répondit l'homme avec de la peur dans sa voix.

'' C'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ? '' questionna Damon.

'' Pour ne pas que Victor ne soit pas au courant de mon échec, j'ai du en payer le prix ''

'' Quel genre de prix ? '' demanda Stefan un peu plus calme qu'avant.

'' Celui qui me surveiller était un Shinigami et pour ne pas qu'il disent tout à Victor sur mon échec,

j'ai du conclure un accord avec lui '' expliqua-t-il. Damon lui fit signe de continuer avec sa main.

'' Il m'a pris une partie de ma vie ''

'' Comment sa une partie de votre vie ? '' demanda Elena au vieille homme.

'' Normalement je ne devrait pas avoir 65 mais 27 ans '' répondit-il.

'' Et, quel lien avec la marque '' demanda Damon.

'' Cela prouve qu'il en à était victime '' répondit Bonnie automatiquement.

'' Attendais un peu, les shinigamis existe ? '' questionna la jeune mère. L'homme hocha la tête.

'' Votre amie sorcière pourra répondre à toute vos question sur eux, après tout, les deux espèces ou toujours était comme des amis '' . Ils regardèrent tous Bonnie qui elle, hocha la tête. Puis, ils se retournèrent tous à nouveau vers l'homme.

'' Quel est ton nom ? '' demanda le cadet des Salvatores.

'' Danny, Danny Romaloty '' répondit-il. Stefan hocha la tête. Damon s'apprêta à lui briser la nuque mais fut surpris par l'homme qui cria.

'' Attendez, attendez avant de me tuer ! '' s'exclama Danny. Tout le monde le regarda attentivement, il tourna sa tête pour regardé Bonnie.

'' Faite attention sorcière, si jamais il apprend qui ma empêcher d'accomplir son dessein, Victor n'hésitera pas à se vengeais en tuant vos amis, votre famille, l'amour de votre vie et enfin vous. '' mis en garde Danny avant que la main de Damon plongea dans sa poitrine pour y ressortir avec son cœur à la main.

Pendant se temps là, à quelque mètre du manoir des Salvatores :

Kevin avait vu la scène du début jusqu'à la fin avec ses jumelle. Il prit son portable pour faire son rapport à son patron.

'' _Kevin, j'espère que tu m'apporte de bonne nouvelle _'' dit l'homme au bout du fil avec une voix roque, glacial, autoritaire et sombre. Le shinigami soupira.

'' Non, il a échoué '' répondit-il tout simplement.

'' _Comment a-t-il put échoué ? _''

'' A cause d'une certaine sorcière qui lui à donner des anévrismes à chaque fois qu'il était près du bute '' répondit-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

'' _Elle va me le payer '' _murmura-t-il '' _Kevin, je t'ordonne de tuer tout ses amis, je me chargerai d'elle et sa famille personnellement '' _Kévin sourit.

'' Dois-je comprendre que vous allez venir à Génoa City ? ''

'' _j'y serais dans une heure, pendant se temps là, va faire se qu'un shinigami sait faire le mieux _''

'' C'est comme si c'était fait '' puis il raccrocha, se dirigeant vers une maison ou attendaient ses victime.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, vous-a-t-il plu ? Laissez-moi des reviews OK ? ****Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura des morts, se sera très mouvementé. ****Plus qu'un chapitre ou deux ou peut-être que se sera le prochain chapitre mais, il y aura la rencontre de Bonnie et Kol !**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros bisous à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:les personnages de vampire diaries ne m'appartienne pas . Comme il y avait trop de personnages et nom et prénom à inventer,je me suis permit d'utiliser les noms des personnages des feux de l'amour qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est un peut sanglant. Cela étant dit, bonne lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 10 : Brésil

Damon se débarrassa du corps pendant que qu'Elena s'occupa du bébé. Bonnie elle, essaya de garder son calme. Elle était terrifier et encore, le mot est faible. Les dernières paroles de l'homme lui avait fait peur. En plus, n'arrivait même pas à joindre Caroline.

'' Et, sa va ? '' demanda Stefan, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posait la question car la réponse était plutôt évidente.

'' Je n'arrive pas à joindre Caroline '' s'inquiéta Bonnie. Elle avait peur pour son ami. Et si il lui était arriver quelque chose ? Stefan essaya d'appeler la blonde mais tomba aussi tôt sur son répondeur.

La sorcière s'inquiéta de plus en plus et pour la rassurer, Stefan la prit dans ses pour la réconforter et au même moment, Damon entra dans la pièce. Il avait fini d'en-terrait le corps de Danny.

'' Bon, vous avez bientôt fini oui ? '' dit-il avec un peu de jalousie dans sa voie. Jaloux mais pourquoi ? Il l'a connaissait à peine. Oui certes, il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle l'intriguait depuis sa rencontre. Dès le début, il avait su qu'ils allait devenir très proche. Il ferait bien mieux de s'occuper d'Elena celui là au lieu d'enlacer ma Bonnie pensa-t-il venimeuse-ment.

Bonnie se retira de l'étreinte pour voir son portable. Elle avait reçu un SMS de la part de Chloé lui disant de venir chez elle car il y avait une surprise pour elle et que c'était très important. Elle se précipita en dehors du manoir.

'' Bonnie, attend ! '' cria Damon en la rattrapant à vitesse vampirique.

'' Je viens avec toi, comme sa, tu pourra tout me raconter sur les shinigamis '' argumenta le vampire aux yeux bleu avec un sourire en coin. Bonnie soupira.

'' D'accord '' céda la brunette.

'' Je viens avec vous '' dit une voix derrière Damon.

'' Non Stefan, toi, tu t'occupe d'Elena et de ton fils, je te tiendrai au courant si il se passe quelque chose '' Stefan hocha simplement la tête et repartit dans le manoir au coter de sa future femme.

Bonnie et Damon montèrent dans la voiture du vampire. Pendant la route, Bonnie avait dit tout se qu'elle savait sur les shinigamis et avait indiquer l'adresse ou ils devaient se rendre.

'' Eh voilà, nous y sommes '' déclara Damon. Ils descendirent de la voitures et Bonnie sonna à la porte. Elle attendit une, deux, trois minute et résonna mais toujours rien. Bonnie s'inquiéta encore plus. Elle toucha à peine la porte quelle s'ouvrit en grand. Bonnie regarda à l'intérieur de la maison en état de choque. Tellement choquer, horrifier et terrifier qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche.

Damon se demanda quoi et regarda à l'intérieur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bonnie était bouche bée. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait préparer une fête et...disons qu'un 'inviter' à...fait de sacrer dégât. C'était un vrai bain de sang ! Il y avait des corps mutiler qui gisez sur le sol avec des morceaux d'os. Il y avait aussi deux corps pendu à une poudre avec les tripes à l'air. Bonnie les reconnue directement, c'était les parents de Chloé. Puis, ils entendirent un gémissement qui venait de la cuisine.

'' Tu devrait retourné dans la voiture '' dit Damon très sérieux.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Caroline sortit de la cuisine, est se dirigea vers eux recouverte de sang en boitant avec un son bras qui pendait et qui menaçait de tomber.

'' Bonnie '' murmura la blonde désespérer puis, elle commença à sangloter et à sauter dans les bras de son amie.

'' Je suis tellement désoler...Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver...Il était trop fort... '' expliqua-t-elle entre trois sanglots. Bonnie hésita à parler, peur de connaître la réponse. Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

'' Et ce...et ce que Chloé et Lili sont... '' elle n'eut même pas besoin de finir que Caroline hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux et ses joues, toutes tremper. Bonnie secoua la tête. Non non non non non !

C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible, mes deux meilleures amies ne son pas morte ! C'est impossible, je fais un cauchemar là, c'est pas...c'est pas vrai ! Pensa-t-elle.

'' On préparait une fête pour toi, on avait tout préparait, il ne manquait plus que toi et...et il est arrivait et il...il '' Caroline n'arriver même plus à parler. Bonnie secoua la tête, réalisant que c'était belle et bien réelle. Là, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de la blonde.

Damon lui, regarda la scène avec pitié et de la peine. Il était triste pour Bonnie mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

'' Cela ne peut être que Victor '' pensa amer-ment Damon à voix haute. Il appela vite Stefan.

'' Il faut vite déguerpir d'ici '' ordonna le vampire.

'' _Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? '' _Demanda Stefan très inquiet. Damon soupira et lui raconta la situation.

'' Ta pas une idée ou on pourrai être en sécurité ? ''

'' _Si mais l'idée ne va pas te plaire _''

'' Crache le morceau ''

'' _Chez Klaus, il connaît peut-être ce Victor est pourrai nous aider à sans débarrassais '' _suggéra le cadet des Salvatores.

'' Va s'y, appelle le '' puis il raccrocha. L'idée de voir Klaus et surtout Kol ne l'enchanter pas du tout mais là, le danger sembler assez important.

Puis, Bonnie reçu un autre message :

_Alors, comment va ta famille ? (Je vais leur rendre une petite visite) !_

C'est tout ce que disait le message mais, c'était suffisant pour devinait ce qui allait arriver. Caroline et Damon lurent le message en même temps que Bonnie.

'' Bon, Caroline, va voir ce qui se passe avec Stefan et emmène Bonnie avec toi, moi, je vais chez Bonnie pour tenter quelque chose '' ordonna la vampire avec un air froid et sérieux.

'' Attend, je viens avec toi '' dit la brunette.

'' Non, tu reste avec Caroline ''

'' Damon, je t'en pris '' supplia-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. '' C'est ma famille '' . Damon soupira.

'' Bien '' dit-il irriter mais en même temps, il l'a comprenait, il aurai réagit de la même façon à sa place.

Quelque minute plus tôt dehors, dans une ruelle :

Il commençais à faire sombre, Kevin attendait là, ici, vêtu d'un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir noir recouverte de sang.

Puis, sortie de nulle par, il apparut devant lui. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir ouvert qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. Mesurant dans les environs de 2 mètres, des yeux noir qui viré presque au rouge, la quarantaine, brun avec des rides sur son visage qui disait qu'il avait tout vu. Victor ! Et il n'était pas venu seul. Il tenait avec une main Jason et de l'autre Coline qu'il jeta par terre à quelque centimètre de Kevin.

'' J'ai retrouvais Jason et il dit que cette sorcière n'a aucun lien avec l'autre là, comment elle s'appelle déjà...Bonnie oui c'est ça, Bonnie ! Est-ce vrai Kevin ? '' demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air à vous glacez le sang. Le shinigami donna un regard vite fait à Coline qui trembler de peur.

'' Il dit la vérité '' répondit tout simplement Kevin avec un ton très convaincant. Victor le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Kevin laissa échappé un petit soupire.

'' Je suis à votre service depuis plus de 487 ans déjà et durant tout ce temps là, je ne vous ai jamais trahi '' Victor hocha la tête. Puis tourna son attention vers Jason.

'' Tu sais que je suis heureux de te revoir toi '' dit l'homme en souriant. Jason le fusilla du regard.

'' Allons, fait pas cette tête là ''

'' Je ne retravaillerai plus jamais pour vous '' cria haineusement le blond. Victor soupira.

'' A ouais '' dit-il en plongeant sa main dans la poitrine de Jason pour y ressortir avec son cœur. '' Alors crève''. Puis, il lui donna un coup de poing tellement puissant qu'il lui arracha la tête. Un hurlement voulu sortir de la bouche de Coline mais fut retenu par sa main gauche qu'elle avait plaquer sur ses lèvres.

Une énorme vague d'émotion la traverser, tristesse et peur étaient les plus forts. Kevin sorti un portable qu'il tendit à Victor.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' demanda le 'patron' de celui-ci en le regardant curieusement.

'' Le portable de l'une des amies de cette fille '' répondit machinalement le shinigami.

Victor sourit et envoya un message à Bonnie avant de partir en direction de la maison Bennett.

Après le départ de 'son maître', il se tourna vers Coline en souriant malicieusement.

'' Tu as une énorme dette envers moi maintenant, étant donner que je te sauver d'une mort très douloureuse '' dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' demanda-t-elle essayant de cacher sa peur et son désespoir en se relevant.

'' Ce que je veux ? '' dit-il l'air amusait, '' c'est toi '' . Puis il voulu la prendre par le bras mais il fut pousser violemment contre un mur, il cligna à peine les yeux que Coline n'était plus là.

Du coté de Coline :

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, la tête qui tournait un peu suite à la vitesse qu'elle était parti. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir qui était 'son sauveur' qui n'était autre que Caroline.

'' Caroline, où sommes-nous ? ''

'' Chez moi '' répondit une douce voix féminine.

'' Elena ? '' dit-t-elle en la regardant en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elena soupira.

'' Il faut qu'on parle... ''

Du coté de Bonnie :

Damon roulé à vitesse grand V vers la maison des Bennetts. Une fois arriver, Bonnie sortie de la voiture et se précipita dans la maison en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. En entrant dans sa maison, un silence étrange et stressant y régner. Soudain, elle entendit une porte grincer et quelqu'un dévala l'escalier. La jeune femme voulu hurler face à ce qu'elle voyait. Mais Damon était arrivait derrière elle pour lui mettre sa main contre ses lèvres pour empêcher le crie de douleur de sortir et enroula son bras autour de sa taille. L'homme qui venez de dévaler l'escalier était son père, il avait été éventrer et il lui manquait une main. Il ne respirait plus, il était mort.

'' Chute, celui qui à fait ça est toujours là '' chuchota le vampire, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de Bonnie.

Elle hocha laissant couler quelque larme de ses beau yeux vert pendant qu'il la lâcha. Ils entendirent un drôle de bruit dans le salon. Ils y vont et là, Bonnie resta figée face à la scène qui se dérouler devant ses yeux. Sa mère était en train de...de se faire...manger par un gars. Et son frère, Adam, était cloué au sol avec un grand couteau qui traversait la paume de sa main et qui était enfoncer dans le sol. L'homme remarquant la présence des deux être surnaturel arrêta de manger Abby pour se tourner vers eux avec du sang plein le menton et un grand sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

'' Vous devait être Bonnie, on ne s'est pas encore présenter, je suis Victor '' se présenta-t-il l'air amuser. Bonnie recula d'un pas.

'' Courrez ! '' hurla Adam de plein poumon.

Puis en une second, l'homme saisie Bonnie par la gorge et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Suite au choque, sa tête commença à tourner. Sans hésitation, Damon fonça sur Victor à vitesse vampirique et le retira de Bonnie qui tomba mais se retenu au bras du vampire. Victor était surpris sur le coup mais repris vite ses esprit et voulu foncé sur son asseyant lorsque soudain, il ressenti une énorme douleur à la tête et il se retrouva bloquer. Il se retourna pour voir Adam en train de scander des sorts. Pendant la petite altercation avec Damon, il avait arracher sa main du couteau d'un coup sec pour se libérer.

'' Courez ! '' hurla Adam de tout ses poumons avant que Victor brise le sort et se jette sur le sorcier lui arrachant son bras droit. Damon ne perdu pas de temps. Il prit Bonnie dans ses bras et parti à vitesse vampirique à son manoir.

Arriver au manoir, Damon déposa Bonnie sur le canapé. Elle s'était évanoui peu après l'attaque de Victor.

'' Alors, t'as du nouveau Stefan ? '' demanda très sérieusement le vampire aux yeux bleu.

'' Oui, Klaus est d'accord pour nous aider et il y a déjà un jet priver qui nous attend à l'aéroport pour le Brésil '' répondit le cadet des Salvatores. Damon hocha la tete puis, vinrent Coline et Elena avec son Bébé dans le salon.

'' Bonnie '' cria presque Coline en se précipitant vers sa sœur. Damon fronça les sourcils. Puis regarder son frère.

'' je t'expliquerai tout une fois parti d'ici '' dit Stefan en prenant les clef de sa voiture. Tous le suivit et partir à l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'avion, Stefan envoya un message à Klaus lui disant qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Il l'avait déjà prévenu qu'il allait ramener 2 sorcières en plus est Klaus avait accepter au grand plaisir de Stefan.

Brésil, manoir de Klaus à 22h14 :

Klaus était assis sur son canapé marron en train de dessiner un portrait sa belle Caroline lorsqu'il reçu le message de Stefan, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

'' KOL! '' appela-t-il d'un ton très joyeux. En une seconde, il était là.

'' Quoi ? '' dit-il l'air ennuyer.

'' Ce n'ai plus la peine de faire du chantage au sorcier car Damon sera ici je dirais...dans quelque heur '' annonça l'hybride en regardant son frère qui avait un grand sourire jusqu'au oreille.

Damon était vraiment stupide ! Je vais lui donner une petite leçon, ça lui apprendra à me raccrocher au nez ! Pensa notre vampire préférer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désoler pour les fautes et pour l'attente mais en ce moment, j'ai énormément de devoir et je suis très fatiguer.**

**Cela étant dit, que pensez-vous de Victor ? De la mort d'Adam ? Que devrait faire Kol pour se vengeait de Damon ? Pouvez-vous me donner des idée svp car là, je ne trouve rien. Que pensez-vous de Kevin ? De cette situation ? Je n'écrirai pas la suite tant que je n'aurai pas de review !**

**La suite qui je rappel contiendra du Kennett ! Et oui enfin, mais bon, je devait créer un passer pour Bonnie et maintenant que c'est fait, la vrai histoire va pouvoir commencer !**

**Bonne soirer ou journée ! Bisous 333**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas. BONNE ANNEE !**

**(en retard, je sais)**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment vraiment, vraiment...désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Faut dire aussi, c'était les fêtes et je dois admettre que j'avais peur de mal écrire ce chapitre (étant donner qu'il y a tout nos personnages préférer).**

**Nanak : Toi qui te demandai ce qu'aller faire Kol, la réponse et dans ce chapitre. J'espère simplement que tu ne sera pas déçu.**

**LizzyCrazy : Un énorme merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup plus ! La preuve, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois ! Pour les scènes sanglante, je l'ai mettrai en gras dans le texte si jamais il y en a. Comme sa, tu saura ce qui faut pas lire et sa t'évitera les nœuds dans le ventre.**

**Flo : Merci pour ta review, tu tes mi à pleurer ? J'ignorai que j'écrivais aussi bien. En tout cas, un grand merci !**

**Jenifael09 : Merci pour m'avoir mi dans tes favori !**

**Cela étant dit, Bonne Lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 11 : Le commencement

Bonnie POV : (2 heure après que l'avion soit décoller)

Je me réveilla dans un avion. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Où suis-je ? Je tourna ma tête sur le coté, il y avait Caroline qui essaya de réconforter Coline qui pleurer à chaude larme.

En face de moi se trouver Stefan essayant de calmer une Elena bien agiter. Et à coté de moi se trouver Damon, me regardant avec de la...pitiez? Inquiétude ? Tristesse ? Puis, c'est là que je me suis rappeler. Victor, mes amis, ma famille, ils sont tous... Il les a tous...

'' Oh, non '' murmurai-je à moi-même. Les larmes commençant à monter dans mes yeux. Plusieurs émotion me traversa. La tristesse et la haine étaient les plus intense. Je leva ma tête pour faire face à Damon.

'' Dit moi que c'est pas vrai...Dit moi que...c'est un cauchemars '' réussi-je à dire entre deux sanglots, la voix tremblante tellement j'avais peur de le réalité. Damon fit signe non de la tête, l'air vraiment désolé. J'avais tellement espérer que se soit faut. Là, j'ai craquée, j'ai commencée a pleurer et a pleurer...

Pas de POV :

Damon enroula ses bras autour de Bonnie, lui faire un câlin pour la réconforter. Après quelque minute, Damon se retira de l'étreinte pour lui faire face.

'' Sa va aller, OK. Sa va aller, cette ordure va payer pour ce qu'il a osé faire, il ne va pas sent sortir comme sa, t'entend, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis là OK, il ne t'arrivera rien '' essaya-t-il de la rassurer en lui essuyant une larme qui coula sur sa joue avec son pouce.

'' Merci '' lui dit-elle doucement.

'' Mais de quoi ? '' dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

'' D'être là, pour moi '' répondit-elle en essayant de sourire. Quelque second passer, puis le silence fit rompu par Damon.

'' Aller, tu devrais te reposer maintenant, il nous reste 4 heure de vol encore, nous seront bientôt au Brésil à São Paulo. Nous avons un...ami la-bas qui est près à nous aider. '' expliqua le vampire. Même si il douter fort que Klaus peut-être considérer comme un 'ami'. Elle hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur le bras du vampire.

'' Ça te dérange si je pose ma tête sur toi ? Le siège n'est pas très confortable '' argumenta-t-elle, la voix casser par ses pleurs et en ferment les yeux. Damon ressenti un frisson de plaisir au contact de Bonnie.

'' Non, pas du tout '' répondit-il en se sentant à l'aise et en commençant à fermer les yeux. Il avait mal au cœur pour Bonnie, elle ne méritée pas ce qu'il lui était arriver. La sorcière aussi se sentait bien prés de Damon. Elle se sentait en sécurité... Elle pensait, elle se sentait comme sa aussi avec Adam, son grand frère, son ange gardien...

Flash Back, il y a dix ans, en primaire :

_'' Rend moi mon goûter, aller, s'il te plaît !'' supplia Bonnie les larmes aux yeux._

_'' Oh, toi ta g**le, tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! '' dit méchamment le garçon en mangeant le kinder de Bonnie. La petite fille essaya de ne pas pleurer en inspirant bruyamment._

_'' Je t'ai dis de la fermer, faut te le dire dans quel langue'' cracha le jeune garçon avant de la gifler. Elle ne pu se retenir de pleurer. Au même moment, Adam passa dans le coin,voyant sa petite sœur pleurer, il alla voir ce qui n'aller pas. _

_'' Eh Bonnie, regarde moi et dit moi ce qui ne va pas '' demanda Adam l'air inquiet puis, il remarqua que la joue de sa petite sœur était rouge. Bonnie pointa du doigt le garçon qui manger son kinder et bafouilla quelque mots avant qu'elle fut coupé par Adam qui avait fait le rapprochement._

_'' Regarde bien comment on fait pour régler un problème avec quelqu'un frangine '' dit-il d'un ton amuser avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le garçon._

_'' Eh, toi là '' interpella-t-il, le garçon se retourna avec du chocolat plain la bouche. Adam le regarda avec dégoût avant de lui donner un énorme coup de poing à la mâchoire et coup de pied et ainsi de suite. Bonnie arrêta de pleurer, écarquilla les yeux et ouvert grand la bouche. Elle en croyait pas ses yeux, Adam était en train de le dé-mon-ter. Une fois fini, il se dirigea vers sa petite sœur et lui fit un câlin._

_'' Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis comme ton ange gardien et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, OK ? je te le promet '' dit-il d'une voix rassurante puis lui fit et un bisou sur le front..._

Fin du flash back.

Oui, sa c'était avant, maintenant c'est fini, et je ne le reverrai plus... pensa-t-elle tristement avant de s'endormir.

Du coter d'Elena :

Le bébé venait juste de s'endormir. Elena regarda Bonnie et Damon avec un peu de jalousie.

'' Je me demande bien ce qui se passe entre eux deux ? '' se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

'' C'est pas nos affaire '' rétorqua froidement Stefan. Il en avait marre qu'Elena soit toujours derrière le dos de Damon comme si...elle l'aimée et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que pourtant, elle l'avait lui...

Du coter de Bonnie :

Une voix résonna dans l'interphone disant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Bonnie se réveilla pour sentir quelque chose sur sa tête. C' était la tête de Damon qui était poser sur la sienne.

'' Eh, Damon, réveille toi, on est arriver '' tenta la sorcière mais cela ne donna aucun résultat.

'' DAMON ! '' hurla Caroline en colère. Ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller et de retirer sa tête de Bonnie.

'' Quoi blondie ? '' dit-il agacé.

'' Hotte tes sale patte de ma meilleure amie '' ordonna-t-elle en prenant la sorcière par le bras pour qu'elle se lève et lui faire un gros câlin.

Manoir de Klaus au Brésil à 1h20 :

Stefan et les autres entra dans le manoir, toute la famille Mickaelson les attendaient (à par Finn qui était avec Sage je ne sais où).

Damon fut surpris par Kol qui lui prit le bras et le tordu le faisant tomber à genoux et grimacer de douleur. Coline et Bonnie furent éblouis par l'endroit où elles allaient séjournées. (Le manoir de Klaus est un peu prés le même que celui dans la série).

'' Stefan ! '' salua Klaus avec un sourire plaquer aux lèvres en lui serrant la main puis fit un clin d'œil à Caroline qui l'ignora. Kol lui, donna des coups de poing dans le visage de Damon.

'' Elena '' salua Elijah en hochant la tête vers elle. Pendant ce temps là, Kol donna des coups de pied dans les cotes de son adversaire qui était à terre et hurler de douleur.

'' Elijah '' salua à son tour Elena avec le bébé dans ses bras. Kol avait pris une batte de base-ball et

frappa le vampire avec.

'' Salut, vous devez être les 2 sorcières '' dit Rébékah, les deux sœurs hochèrent la tête. Kol lui donna le coup de grasse en se jetant sur lui, lui donnant un gros coup de coude qui le mit K.O.

'' Je suis Rébékah '' se présenta-t-elle. Kol était étrangement de très bonne humeur tout à coup.

'' Et qui sont ses belle jeune dame ? '' demanda Kol en souriant innocemment comme si il ne venait pas de démonter le vampire aux yeux bleu. L'attention fut attirer sur les deux Bennett.

'' Eux...je vous présente Bonnie et Coline, les deux sorcières Bennett. Bonnie, Coline je vous présente Kol, Elijah, Rébékah et pour finir Klaus '' présenta Caroline en crachant le nom de Klaus avec haine. Trop jeune pensa Kol en regardant Coline puis son regard se tourna vers Bonnie. Jeune, belle, sexy, Bonnie, c'est sa, hein ? Ouais, je me la ferais bien pensa-t-il en la déshabillant du regard.

'' Bon, il commence à se faire tard alors je vous propose à tous d'aller dormir, nous parlerons de vos problème demain '' déclara Klaus '' il y a une vingtaine de chambre dans le manoir alors je vous en prit, faite comme chez vous '' . Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Une idée traversa la tête de Kol. Il s'avança vers Bonnie.

'' Bonnie, c'est sa ? '' lui demanda-t-il pour attirer son attention. Bonnie hocha la tête. '' c'est un jolie nom '' complimenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur et le regard qui aller avec. Ce qui fit rougir un peu Bonnie. '' ce manoir et vraiment énorme c'est pour sa que je me disais... '' mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la sorcière se précipita vers Damon.

'' Oh mon dieu, Damon, répond moi, Damon ! '' dit-t-elle l'air vraiment inquiète.

'' Mais ne t'inquiète pas '' rassura Rébékah en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. '' Sa arrive tout le temps, il a l'habitude, il va s'en remettre '' .

'' Ouais et d'ailleurs, c'est bien fait pour lui '' rajouta Klaus.

'' Je suis d'accord avec Niklaus, il l'a bien mériter '' renchéri Elijah. Kol lui, ne disait rien, il était beaucoup trop choquer pour dire quoi que se soit. Elle m'a ignorer ! Elle m'a foutu un vent ! Là c'est sur, je vais l'avoir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement parlant, bientôt, elle n'aura plus que mon nom dans sa bouche, tellement qu'elle m'aimera qu'elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi, pensa-t-il en souriant. Ce qui attira l'œil d'Elijah.

'' Starsky, Hutch, conduisez nos inviter à leur chambre '' ordonna l'hybride, les deux hommes qui ressembler très fort aux acteurs de la série conduisit Coline, Damon(qui s'en était remit) et Bonnie à leur chambre. Puis, avant que Caroline ne parte, le blond l'interpella.

'' Si tu veux, nous pouvons partager le même lit ma belle '' dit-il d'un ton séduisant.

'' Eux...non merci '' répondit-elle en partant rejoindre les autres à vitesse vampirique. Klaus se retourna pour voir que Stefan le regarder bizarrement.

'' Starsky et Hutch, vraiment ? '' demanda le cadet des frères Salvatores en étouffant un rire. Klaus haussa les épaules.

'' Ben quoi ? J'aime beaucoup Starsky et Hutch, pas toi ? '' dit Klaus visiblement amuser. Puis, les deux commencèrent à rire. Mais ce bon moment fut interrompue par une voix que l'hybride détesté le plus au monde.

'' Tu viens Stefan '' interpella Elena du haut des escaliers.

'' J'arrive '' répondit Stefan en monta la voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Il lança un regard d'excuse a son ami.

'' Bonne nuit Klaus '' dit-il poliment en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

'' Bonne nuit, mon ami '' répondit le blond avant que Stefan aille rejoindre la mère de son enfant.

Du coter d'Elijah (dans la bibliothèque) :

'' Tu voulais me voir mon frère ? '' demanda Kol, un sourire en coin. En s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face du noble vampire.

'' Oui en faite je voulais te parler de Bonnie '' dit calmement Elijah. L'intéret de Kol pour son frère monta en flèche.

'' Laisse là tranquille... ''

'' Ou sinon quoi ? '' coupa le jeune vampire. Elijah ne répondit pas. Kol se leva et regarda d'un air menaçant son grand frère.

'' Je connais ton petit secret Elijah, tu ne veux pas que je le dise à Nik, non ? Ou encore je pourrai appeler Katrine et...''

'' Sa suffit Kol '' coupa-t-il durement.

'' Bonne nuit mon frère '' dit Kol en souriant avant de partir à vitesse vampirique de la pièce. Si jamais Niklaus venait à le découvrir...pensa Elijah.

Du coter de Kol :

Il avait interrogé Hutch sur ou était la chambre de Bonnie et il découvrit avec grand plaisir qu'elle se trouver juste en face de la sienne. Il se concentra pour écouter ses respirations et son rithme cardiaque. Il soupira, elle dormait. Il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle est vraiment jolie pensa-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures, son jean et sa chemise ne lui restant plus qu'un boxeur. Il se hissa dans ses couverture en faisant attention à ne pas la réveillée. Le vampire originel souris. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle fera demain pensa-t-il toujours en souriant avant de s'endormir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolée pour les fautes.**

**Voilà, chapitre 11 terminer. En espérant que sa vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le chapitre suivant, je vais faire mon possible mais, je ne promet rien (je dois réviser pour mon Bac:( Désolée !**

**Sinon, je vais peut-être me répéter mais laissez-moi des reviews svp, vous savez, même un ''cool, super, continue...'' me suffit.**

**Pour finir, si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, aller sur ma page de profil, je fais des mise à jour très souvent et il y a quelque info sur les fanfic que j'écris, si il n'y a pas ce que vous voulez alors poser moi la question et j'y répondrai sur ma page de profil, je préfère, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour moi.**

**Bonne journée ou soiré, BISOUS333**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas.**

**Je présente mes sincères excuses pour mon retard !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 12 : le petit secret d'Elijah.

Manoir de Klaus, chambre de Bonnie (9h50) :

Bonnie se réveilla toute seule, dans son lit. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour arriver au salon. Elle allait demander où est la cuisine mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Damon et Kol étaient assis sur le même canapé, très éloigner de l'un de l'autre. Les bras croisés sur leur poitrines, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de...boudé ?

Elijah était assis sur un fauteuil tenant un livre et en se retenant de rire !

Klaus était là aussi et puis lui aussi semblait de retenir un fou rire en regardant les deux vampires.

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer, ici ? Et où est ma sœur ? Se demanda la sorcière.

'' Bonjour '' dit légèrement gêner Bonnie. Tout les regards se posèrent sur elle.

'' Quelqu'un sait où est Coline ? '' demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète. Les deux vampire sur le canapé ne purent retenir un grognement tandis que Klaus éclata de rire. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin !

'' Je peux t'expliquer '' fit la voix de Caroline qui venez d'arriver derrière Bonnie.

Flash Back :

_Hier soir, quelque minute avant que Kol n'entre dans la chambre de Bonnie :_

_Coline raccompagna Rebekah jusqu'à sa chambre, qui se trouvait juste à coter de celle de Coline._

_Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien !_

_Rebekah soupira, '' enfin d'autres filles dans le manoir ! Il était tant ! Qu'est-ce que je peut m'ennuyer ici toute seule '' dit-elle tristement. Puis, elles virent Kol au bout du couloir entrer dans la chambre de Bonnie._

_'' Mmm...j'ai une idée...'' dit vaguement la jeune sorcière, '' tu t'ennuie n'est-ce pas ? '' _

_Rebekah soupira d'agacement, '' Ben oui ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? '' Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres de Coline._

_'' suis moi...''_

_Chambre de Damon, (7h45) :_

_Damon se retourna dans son lit. Il senti quelque choses à coter de lui et le toucha. Il était trop fainéant pour ouvrir les yeux maintenant. _

_Kol sourit, mmm...Tu aime ce que tu touche hein Bonnie ? Pensa le jeune Michaelson._

_Damon caressa une poitrine...d'homme. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Se demanda l'ainé des Salvatore._

_Mais attend un peu...réfléchissa Kol, c'est des mains d'homme sa qui caresse mes ab-dos !_

_Les deux vampires ouvrir leur yeux en même temps, se regardant pendant quoi ? 2 second avant qu'ils se levèrent brusquement du lit et se mirent à hurler ! _

_'' Aaaaaaaaaaaa...aaaahh '' hurlèrent de terreurs les deux vampires vêtu que d'un boxeur, s'étant réfugiaient chacun de leur coter à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en continuant à hurler et à se dirent, 'c'est un cauchemars, oui, c'est sa ! Je vais me réveiller tout seul dans mon lit !'_

Fin du Flash Back.

'' Entendant les hurlement, Coline et Rebekah sont arrivées dans la chambre et on prit des photos avant de partir du manoir '' termina Caroline en souriant légèrement en imaginant Kol et Damon dans le même lit. Bonnie n'était vraiment mais alors pas du tout étonnait de ce qu'avait fait sa sœur.

Coline a toujours était du genre à faire des farces mais ce n'ai pas pour sa qu'elle est forcement stupide. Elle a le don de distinguer la vrai personnalité des gens ce qui lui permet de deviner les coups et les pièges de son adversaire autrement dit, elle connaissait les risque de mettre deux vampires en colère mais peut-être qu'elle a vu ou sait quelque chose que personne n'a vu ou ne sait ?

'' Veuillez m'excuser '' dit Elijah en rangeant son livre dans la bibliothèque puis parti à vitesse vampirique dans l'une des salles de bains du manoir pour finir par éclater de rire !

Vous vous rendait conte, Elijah riait de bon cœur !

Cette situation est encore pire que la mienne ! Pensa le noble vampire en imaginant son frère et cet idiot de Salvatore dans le même lit !

Lorsque son fou rire s'arrêta, Elijah redescendit dans le salon. Elena et Stefan étaient ici cette fois-ci avec leur bébé. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, Elena, Bonnie et Caroline avaient l'aire choquer et Stefan, Klaus et Damon le regardaient avec des yeux plein de curiosité mais aussi...d'amusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui ont tous a me regardaient comme sa ? Se demanda Elijah. Puis, il tourna sa tète vers Kol qui avait un sourire diabolique plaquer aux lèvres.

'' Pardonne moi mon frère mais...je ne pu m'empêcher de dévoiler ton petit secret '' dit le vampire au visage angélique, prenant un air faussement désoler. Au fond de lui, il était très satisfait mais se sentait un peu stupide en même temps de l'avoir dévoiler car maintenant il n'aurait plus de moyen de pression sur son frère. Et puis c'est pas grave, pensa Kol, je peux toujours le menacer d'appeler Kathrine ou encore mieux, de mettre son secret sur Facebook, Twister...

Oui, sa me paraît être un bon plan !

Les paroles de Kol avait fait l'effet d'une claque pour Elijah, le pauvre ne savait pu ou se mettre !

Flash Back : Mystic Falls, il y a quelque mois, dans le bureau de Kathrine un soir :

_Elijah entra dans l'immeuble et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Kathrine voulait le voir. C'est dernier jour, ils avaient passer pas mal de temps ensemble en tant qu'ami car oui, ils s'étaient expliquer et réconcilier. Même si Kathrine semblait vouloir plus qu'une simple amitié et faisait tout pour le montrer._

_L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage, il descendit et parcouru le couloir. Il pouvait entendre grâce à son ouïe vampirique la voix de son frère, Kol. Donc Kol se trouve ici, lui aussi...pensa Elijah. Il fut vite devant la porte du bureau de Kathrine et y frappa._

_'' Entre voyons '' fit la voix mielleuse de Kathrine. Elijah s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte qui menait au bureau, plonger dans l'obscurité la plus totale, un simple humain ni verrait rien ! Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la présence de la belle brunette mais ne la voyait point. _

_'' Montrez-vous Miss Katerina '' s'exclama Elijah en s'avançant dans la pièce. Soudain, il fut poussait à vitesse vampirique sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau de Kathrine._

_Le noble vampire leva les yeux vers la brunette qui n'était vêtu seulement d'un soutient-gorge et une culotte en dentelle noir. Elijah était très surpris, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il voyait sa !_

_'' Je pense qu'il est temps de se laisser allez, Elijah '' s'exclama Kathrine d'une voix très sexy et se rapprochant dangereusement de son inviter._

_'' Mais se laissez aller à quoi ? '' questionna-t-il en craignant la réponse. Katerina retira d'un coup sec avec son bras toutes les affaires sur son bureau et y plaqua rapidement Elijah puis chevaucha ses hanches. Elijah écarquilla les yeux._

_'' Stop Kathrine ! '' cria-t-il puis claqua la brunette contre un mur. '' Tu es devenu complètement folle ou quoi ! '' hurla le vampire énerver, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un telle comportement de sa part._

_'' Oh oui ! '' s'exclama-t-elle malicieusement, '' je suis folle de toi '' . Puis, profitant de la stupéfaction de son Elijah, elle le plaqua à son tour contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement tout en déchirant sa chemise ! Elijah repoussa Kathrine et sorti du bureau à vitesse vampirique pour tomber sur Kol qui le regardait bizarrement. C'est rare que je vois les ab-dos d'Elijah alors, au tant en profiter, pensa Kol, il est bien bâti mon grand frère ! Pensa-t-il fièrement. Puis, Kathrine arriva et plaqua Elijah par terre sur le sol à vitesse vampirique et caressa sa poitrine._

_'' Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus retenir ces pulsions '' chuchota sensuellement la brunette avant qu'Elijah lui brisa la nuque et la poussa sur le coter pour qu'il puisse se relever. _

_Je rêve ou Kathrine a essayait de 'violer' mon frère ! Pensa Kol en regardant son frère qui essayait de reprendre son calme._

_'' Tu ne dira rien, petit frère '' ordonna Elijah d'un air très sérieux. _

_Kol sourit, visiblement amuser ! '' se sera notre petit secret... '' que je pourrai utiliser à mon avantage, pensa malicieusement le jeune originel._

Fin du Flash Back.

'' Je vais appeler Kathrine '' fit Klaus en partant dans son bureau tandis qu'Elijah foudroilla son petit frère du regard avant de partir dans sa chambre et boire quelques verres de whisky.

Du coter de Rebekah :

Rebekah et Coline étaient dans un bar en train de parler à Matt, la jeune sorcière venait de raconter son histoire.

'' Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton frère, Adam, c'étaient un type bien et surtout c'était mon meilleur ami d'enfance...'' dit tristement Matt. Coline lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement pour sa compassion.

'' Sinon Coline '' prit la parole la blondinette, '' tu te souviens encore du visage de ce Victor ? ''

Coline hocha la tête, '' Je ne l'oublierai jamais '' cracha-t-elle amèrement.

'' Je peux vous accompagnez à un commissariat si vous voulez, pour que vous puissiez faire un portrait robot '' proposa gentiment Matt. Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant puis hochèrent la tête.

'' Matt, tu es un génie ! '' s'exclama la jeune métisse. Ils partirent à un commissariat où Rebekah a contraint un type qui fait des portraits robots d'en faire un par rapport à la description de Coline sur Victor. Une fois terminait, le type donna la feuille à Coline.

'' C'est bien lui '' confirma la jeune sorcière. Rebekah se pencha légèrement pour voir...

'' Oh mon Dieu ! '' s'exclama la blondinette l'aire vraiment choquer.

'' Tu le connaît ? '' questionna la petite Bennett.

'' Si c'est bien celui que je crois alors...nous sommes tous condamnés ! ''

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Kol : L'auteur tient à s'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe bla bla bla... Bon maintenant, passons au chose sérieuse comme, pourquoi m'avoir mis dans le même lit que se...se truque là-bas !**

**Damon : P*tain, je suis D-é-g-o-u-t-é ! Nina59210, comment tu as pu me faire sa à moi ?**

**Moi : Désoler, ne m'en veiller pas mais...il fallait bien que j'écrive quelque chose que personne n'aurais pu imaginer...Mais promis, je ne recommencerai plus ! En tout cas, pas avec vous deux...**

**Klaus : Sa veux dire quoi sa ?**

**Moi: Peut importe, fait ton job, s'il te plaît.**

**Klaus : (soupire) Bon, l'auteur tiens à dire un grand merci à :**

**d3lyciious pour ton soutiens depuis le début de la fiction, l'auteur est vraiment contente que tu aime l'histoire ! Voilà, pour toi c'est fait et surtout, n'oublie pas de mettre à la fin de ta prochaine review que je suis ton préférer et que ce n'est pas Kol !**

**miss12, l'auteur est tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Elle espère que tu mettra une review pour dire ce que t'en pense maintenant et n'oublie pas à la fin (si tu fait la review) de mettre que je suis l'hybride le plus sexy du monde !**

** , ton opinion compte beaucoup pour l'auteur (comme celui de beaucoup d'autre) elle espère que tu n'ai pas trop déçu pour le moment car il n'y a pas beaucoup de Kennett ou de Bamon dans les chapitres mais bon...il y a moi quand même! Aller, dit-le que tu me préfère à Kol !**

**Kol : Stop ! J'en ai assez de t'es petit commentaire mon frère ! Accepte la réalité, autrement dit, c'est moi le plus sexy et le plus aimer !**

**Moi : Calmez-vous un peu vous deux...**

**Elijah : Bon, pendant que l'auteur essaie de calmer la situation, je continu.**

**MaaMaa, je passe, toi et l'auteur, vous vous connaissait...**

**yeux d'encre : L'auteur espère que tu apprécie toujours l'histoire...**

**nanak , Nina59210 est ravit de te faire rire et espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre là...et que tu n'es pas trop déçu aussi...**

**Saaraaah , la miss espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par la tournure des événements...**

**Heum : La suite ne sera pas toute suite mais l'auteur espère que malgré sa, tu continue à lire la fic...**

**Lady WhiteBlackGrey : Si tu avais trouver la fin du chapitre 11 un peu drôles alors, qu'as-tu penser du chapitre 12 ? Sinon, tu as de la chance que mon frère soit occuper à régler ses problèmes avec Kol et Nina59210 qui je dois dire, je n'apprécie guère autant que toi !**

**Ayah, tu fait chaud au cœur ! **

**Jenifael09 : l'auteur adore ton enthousiaste !**

**LizzyCrazy: Tu es incroyable ! L'auteur ou plutôt je devrais dire l'autrice mais non, (elle m'a fait tourné en ridicule!) Est contente que tu lise toujours la fic ! Et espère que tu es sincère lorsque tu dis que tu liras toujours son histoire...**

**Flo : Tu risque fort de tuer miss nina59210 de joie en écrivant des reviews comme sa ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne pleur plus désormais, mais plutôt que tu ris ! Au faite, est-ce que la mort d'Adam ta rendu triste ou c'était simplement le chapitre ? L'auteur sait qu'elle est chiante avec toutes ses questions, mais bon...**

**Kol : c'est bon, tu as fini ! Bon, maintenant, je vais faire ce que m'a suggérer l'auteur, c'est à dire vous demandez : Qui vous trouvez le plus sexy parmi les vampires qui vivent dans le manoir au Brésil ?**

**Moi : je tiens à signaler que je prépare un autre Kennett qui s'intitule Klaus's town ! Plus d'info sur cette fic sur le bas de la page de mon profil.**

**Prochain chapitre : Plus d'info sur Victor et une confrontation qui éclairera un peu la situation...ou pas !**

**Gros Bisous !**


End file.
